Tokiya Look Here
by InnocentFujoshit
Summary: A Harem with the adorable Tokiya Ichinose. Warning: yaoi Boy x Boy. Contains Smut Oh! there will also be Hayato x Tokiya, incest. Basically , Tokiya x All Male characters, maybe genderbended Nanami I don't own cover picture, found it on google images. Don't own UtaPri either. UKE!Tokiya
1. Chapter 1

A/N I started watching uta no pri and OHHH uke! tokiya is soooo beautifullll I like the harem for Haruka buttttttttttttttttt I like tokiya's harem even moreeeeee. ahhhhh I bet not many people would agree with tokiya's haremmm but I hope there will be someone who does.. ***cries in a corner*** so far i'm in season two, I heard they're going to make a season 4~ please suggest any other **male** characters to pair tokiya with!

* * *

"Tokiya! Geez! Tokiya! Wake up!"

 _Eh...Otoya?_ Tokiya got up from his bunk without noticing what he was wearing. Otoya blushed.

"Ohh Good Morning~!" Reiji went to them, then slightly blushed.

Tokiya was only wearing his boxers, with an overly sized sweater on, like wearing a boyfriend shirt. Moe right? Tokiya had about 5-8 interviews in the day time, then twice as in the evening. When he went back into the dorms, he quickly took a bath, washed his face, then randomly picked out some piece of clothing and threw it on.

"Oh. Good morning, Rei-San, Otoya." Tokiya greeted then went to the bathroom.

Today was also Tokiya's day off, well until he got a call. Tokiya kept telling people that it was his day off and he wouldn't take any offers. Finally he gave up, because every offer kept on begging him, and he was getting more offers by the moment. Once again, Tokiya came back late at night. _Damn it...just..a...few..more..days..till..my ...next..off.._ he got up from his bunk.

"Ohayou! Toki-" Reiji went to greet him like every single day.

Tokiya slowly fell on the floor, breathing heavily. Reiji automatically put their heads together, and it seems like he has massive fever from working to much.

Everyone from STARISH and Quartet Night had went to Tokiya's room to see how he was doing.

"Seems like the fevers burning up.." Masato says.

"Yeah. I hope he'll get better soon.." Otoya sadly says.

"Yosh! I got an idea." Masato smiled calmly.

"Eh?" Otoya was curious.

About an hour or so, Masato came back. He was in a apron and had a bowl with him. He set it on the table then poured some on to the bowl, he went over to Tokiya, then slowly told Tokiya to wake up, without annoying him too much.

"Ichinose, open up." Masato held the spoon close to Tokiya.

Tokiya took small sips of the porridge at a time, the porridge had leeks, which would help him get better. At some times, Tokiya would take too much at the same time a choke a bit. The others around looked envious, but just the thought of Tokiya have some white liquid drip from the sides of his mouth made the other slightly aroused. It looked like Masato and Tokiya were a perfect couple. Tokiya went to sleep after the porridge scene. Everyone was told to not go to the room because it might disturb Tokiya, however Reiji snuck to. _Well, it's mine room to, so I have the right to be in my room!_ He quietly went to Tokiya's bunk a stole a tiny kiss.

"Well, I guess I'll leave know~ Wait.. I'll take one more tiny, tiny kiss from Toki~"

Just after Reiji said that, he kept take more and more tiny kisses from Tokiya, until he finally heard someone say.

"What are you doing?" Ranmaru went in.

"N-nothing~" Reiji stuttered.

"Then why were you kissing him?"

"Since when were you here?"

"Since you said 'I'll take one more tiny, tiny kiss from Toki'"

"THAT'S THE BEGINING-"

"Mmm.." Tokiya shifted side to side on to his bed.

"We'll take this outside, I don't want his fever to get worse."

"Ehh? I guess you have feelings for Toki too~"

"Who said I did?" Ranmaru hissed at Reiji

"Yes, yes." Reiji chuckled then closed the room door. "So?"

"Why are you-" Ranmaru didn't get to finish.

"What's going on?" Otoya walked into their conversation.

"Tch. We'll talk about this matter again later."

It was almost evening when Tokiya walked into the lobby, in the same style of clothes like in the previous situation, a oversized sweater with boxers. Everyone was about to have dinner.

"Icchi!" Ren got up form his seat. He smiled. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah..I guess. Though I felt something weird while I was sleeping, like something soft was being pressed against my lips..."

Reiji looked around and Ranmaru glared at him.

"A-anyways. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." even it wasn't fully true, he was still pretty sick, but at least he had the energy to walk. He sat next to Otoya.

"Tokiya! We were really worried about you!" Otoya kept talking and talking that Tokiya grew tired of his blabbing and fell asleep on Otoya's shoulder.

"Oh-" Otoya turned and saw Tokiya's childish sleepy face and blushed. Tokiya breaths lightly.

* * *

"So? What did you want to talk about?" Ranmaru asks Reiji in a place where only they are alone.

"I won't lose to you is all I want to say." Reiji says in his normal cheerful tone, but you could somehow tell that he's serious. "I mean Toki."

"I won't lose to you either." Ranmaru turns away. "Then, let the battle begin." Then he walks away with his hands in his pocket.

* * *

"Where have you two been?" Ai asks.

"Oh nothing, just a chat." Reiji smiles.

"Oh, I see."

Tokiya is still there sleeping on Otoya's shoulder, quietly. While Otoya is excitedly talking about all kinds of stuff.

"Ne, let's play truth or dare!" Otoya exclaims.

"Hmm? Seems interesting. I'll join." Ren says.

"Then I shall too." Masato, not wanting to lose anything to Ren.

"Me too!" Natsuki smiles. "Come on! Syo-Chan join too!"

"Eh..fine."

"I will too." Camus says. "The three of you will too."

"Yay!" Reiji grins.

"..."

"Seems pretty fun. I'm bored anyways." Ai says.

"Okay! I start!" Otoya grins widely. "Ren, truth or dare?"

"Dare. I'm not a wimp that's scared to do a dare." He smirks.

"Hmmmmm." Otoya thinks. "Oh! Princess carry...Masato!"

"Easy."

"Oi! Hey! No-" before Masato could finish saying what ever he was saying, he was lifted off the ground into a princess carry.

"See? Easily done." Ren puts Masato down even he didn't like that he carried an other man, other than the man he secretly likes. "Anyways, my turn. Masato, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Eh, are you to scared?"

"None of that. I simply don't want to do something foolish." Masato glared at Ren.

"Ehhh?" Ren smirks, "So, who do you like?" Though Ren knew the answer.

"Nnnh..?" Tokiya slowly opens his eyes.

Masato sighs a relief.

"Speak of the devil." Ren smirks.

"Jinguji!" Masato snaps.

"Heh."

"What are you guys doing?" Tokiya looked at them.

"Truth or dare."

"Oh okay."

"Wanna playyyyyy?" Otoya bugs him.

'Okay, okay." Tokiya sighs "But let me change first." He got up.

"Seems like his fever went down a lot", Masato smiles a bit.

Tokiya was back with his usual clothing, he looked _perfect_. A indigo neck shirt, sleeves all the way till half of his hand, some light gray skinny jeans, a pair of black sneakers that go up to his cover ankle. Otoya couldn't help but blush a bit.

"What's wrong, Ikki?" Ren grins.

"N-nothing," Otoya looks away.

"Anyways, truth or dare right?" Tokiya asks.

"Yes." Masato replies. "You're next, Kurusu."

"What about yours, Hijirikawa?" Ren looks at him.

"That was to personal." he takes off his coat. "Anyways, Kurusu, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Okay, then... kiss the one you secretly like..." Masato smirks a little.

"O-oi!" Syo blushes. _But..i'm a man i can do it!_ Slowly he gets closer to Tokiya, then gives him a tiny peck.

"Ohhhhhhh." Ren smirks but's he actually mad deeply inside.

"S-syo!" Tokiya blushed. "W-what's the meaning of this..?"

Everyone else had wide eyes, since they _all_ had feelings for Tokiya. Though, Ren wasn't as surprised as the others, he knew Tokiya had something special about him.

"I-i...l-li-lik- ahhh forget about it, you already don't you?" Syo looks at Tokiya shyly .

"Y-yes.." Tokiya tries to keep his calm.

"A-anyways...I'll get you to like me too!" Syo declares. "But..for now,,we're just friends..but- I'll get us to that relationship!"

"Okay, okay. We're doing truth or dare right?" Ren interrupts, he doesn't like how things are going, _great another person, just how will things turn out? Icchiiiiis mineeeeee-_

"y-yeah.." Everyone gets back to normal.

"O-okay, you're next..Ranmaru.. truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay..." Syo starts thinking, then smirks. "Go confess to the person you like."

Everyone freezes.

"W-what?" Ranmaru sighs a takes off his coat. "Anyways who's next?"

"Me~" Reiji raises his hand excitedly.

"Truth or dar-"

"Dare~ And I won't turn down like you did, Ran-Ran~"

"Tch. Fine, go strip down till your pants in front of the person you like."

"Okay~" Reiji walks to where Tokiya is sitting at.

Everyone looks at Reiji.

"W-wait, you're not going to strip are you..? Rei-Chan..." Otoya asks.

"Just wait~" Reiji winks at Otoya, though deep down he wants to punch Ranmaru, he pushes that thought away.

* * *

A/N: Because i'm an asshole i'm going to leave it here. Should something perverted happen soon? Please leave reviews! Should anymore characters join this Harem? -Yaoi-Chan

* * *

"Kotobuki-San..don't tell me you're going to..."

"Yep~ You guessed it, Tokii~"


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy chapter twoooooo

* * *

"K-kotobukii-San.."

"Tokki~"

"Oi-" Ranamaru pulls Reiji away from Tokiya.

"Ran-Ran what are you doing?!" Reiji stands up and walks back over to Tokiya, first he takes off his top part of the body then starts on the lower half when the door opens.

"Tokiya~" Hayato walks in. "I've come to vis..it...you..." Hayato looks at them.

"W-what are you doing?!" Hayato walks over to Tokiya and pulls Tokiya close to him.

"Onii-San.."

"Ah! Haya-Haya!" Reiji looks at him and smiles.

"...what is this?!" Hayato gets angry.

"Truth or dare."

Hayato shakes off his anger even, later he _will_ get who made that dare and Reiji. "Okay! I want to play too!" Hayato smiles.

"Okay!" Otoya grins, shaking off what just happened, and everyone does the same. "So who's next?"

"Me~! Reiji grins. "It's Camus! Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay! Which one of us would you have as a wife?"

"..tch." he quietly clicked. "...you." he points to Tokiya. "He seems responsible enough to give me all me tea and coffee."

Hayato smiles, like he didn't mind. "Is that so?"

"Is there something wrong with that? Anyways your next." pointing to Hayato.

"Eh? Me? Okay I want dare!"

"Okay, give the one you like a blowjob." surprised that he, Camus said that himself, looked away. "Do that when we're done with our turns."

"Okay!" the older twin smiles.

The members of STARISH looked at Hayato, worried about who he was going to give a blowjob to, so did Reiji.

"Okay! You're next!" Hayato points to Cecil.

"Eh me? Truth please.." the tanned said it a bit quieter than he usually talks.

"Okay! Who do you like?" Hayato smiles, hoping it isn't his younger brother again.

"...Tokiya."

Everyone sighs.

"You're next, Natsuki.."

"Dare!"

"Okay...hm.. go kiss Tokiya."

"Okay~!" Natsuki walks over to Tokiya and gives him a peck on the cheek.

Tokiya blushes really hard, but keeping his straight face.

"Ai-Chan! You're next!"

"Truth." Ai says.

"Okay, Ai-Chan who do you love?"

"Love? I guess you could say, Tokiya. Your turn next, Tokiya."

This was the moment everyone was waiting for, if Ai asked a question related to romance then they might all know who Tokiya likes.

"Truth."

"Okay, who do you like?"

"Eh? I don't really have anyone I'm interested in currently...hold on why is everyone asking about or doing dares related to our personal love life? Anyways, Otoya, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Okay, I dare you to...kiss someone. You don't have to like that person, it's just random. Anyone is fine just not-"

Otoya kisses Tokiya on the lips.

"Mmm!" Tokiya pushes Otoya away, panting. "What are you doing?!"

"You said anyone."

"But why me out of all the others?"

"Because you're the closest."

"Fine." Tokiya gets up. "We're done right?"

"Yeah- Wait we still have to have Hayato give a blowjob to someone."

"Oh yeah." Hayato remembers. "Can I do it to my adorable litlle brother?" Hayato looks over to Tokiya.

"Anyone is fine." Camus says.

"Oi- Onii-San!"

"Okay, then let's go!"

The whole group walks over to Reiji, Otoya, and Tokiya's room. Hayato holdsTokiya by his hand, then pushes Tokiya onto one of the bunks, not caring if it's Otoya's or Tokiya's.

"O-onii-San..!"

Hayato quickly opens the zippers of Tokiya's pants, then removes Tokiya's boxers. Everyone else either blushes or looked away. Slowly, Hayato took the cock to his mouth. Then went up and down, up and down. Aftewr about 10-25 minutes or so, Tokiya was panting and screaming, since Tokiya doesn't do these kinds of things daily. Pretty much of a virgin.

"O-o-onii-San..."

"Heehe~ Are you enjoying this? My cute younger brother.

They didn't notice it but Ren was in the background filming what was currently happening with his phone.

Tokiya starts to pant and moan faster, and they knew that he was at his limit point.

"Onii-Sannnnnnnn..!" Tokiya screamed out his older brother's name, while white sicky liquid filled his brother's mouth. Hayato swallowed the cum. Everyone else had the picture of Tokiya's cumming face in their mind.

"How was that?" Hayato asked Tokiya.

"...good.." Tokiya mumbled quietly.

Ren couldn't take it. Now he wanted Tokiya so much. So much, all for himself. Ren walked over to Tokiya, Ren was a bit flushed, but he didn't care, he just wanted him. Every since he first saw Tokiya from S class, he already knew he was special. He liked him since then, and he wasn't going to lose Masato over. He wants Tokiya, and he _will_ get want he wants, especially Tokiya, the one he _wants the most._ Slowly, he kissed a still flushed from cumming Tokiya, Tokiya just slowly closed his eyes, but somehow Tokiya wans't responding after a few moments. It seems like Tokiya got tired from after cumming. Ren chuckled and set him down on the bed.

"Now that he's asleep. Who wants to yell at me? It seems like Hayami, has brother complex. I know how all of you feel about Ikki. I know all of the other people that have their eyes on Ikki. HEAVENS, QUARTET NIGHT, and STARISH. Even, Tsukimiya, Hyuya, and all the other ones, i know you're _aiming_ for _my_ Ikii." Ren looked at all of them. "I declare that I _will_ steal Ikki from all of you. I won't lose to you guys." Ren smirked.

"Very well, Jinguji. I will join this you call a battle,and win over Ichinose's heart." Masato walks away.

"I'm all prepared." Otoya smiles. "Tokiya _will_ be _mine._ "

All the others said something about declaring war, and how they will win over Tokiya's heart. Hayato, just chuckled.

"Try too. Tokiya's _my_ brother. I won't hand over him so easily. I will keep him. He will forever be mine." Hayato just walked away. Way more serious than usual. Then his personalities changed. "Bye bye~ See you tomorrow~!"

"Tomorrow?" Reiji asked.

"I'll be coming to check on you guys, _every single day_!" Then he skipped out.

Reiji just stared at Ranmaru. Cecil stared at Otoya. Masato out down he paintbrush, proud of what he just wrote. On the paper it said, " _Jinguji, I declare a battle and will not lose t it. -Hijirikawa Masato."_ Ren smirked, knowing the war that had finally started. Natsuki looked over at Syo. Camus looked at Mikaze. Everyone knew that the battle had finally started. And they won't give up. Nanami was in the plane finishing a new song he worked on for STARISH.

"I have a feeling that something just happened." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

A/N: yes i said he. It's genderbended nanami. Though h won't be appearing much be he will be part of the harem. Should i add genderbended tomochika? Please suggest any other uta pri characters. Maybe Ren or Syo's brother? Please review and tell me what you thought about it~ Should there be smut in every chapter? Should be more words in every chapter? Please tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 2-5 Special

Okay this relates to nothing..well kind of. but this chapter is a special. so it doesnt go with the story plot so basically chapter 2.5

Please reviewwwwwww. so i already started on ch 3 so i wont repeat what i said on ch 3

* * *

"Christmas huh..?" Tokiya looks up at the snow falling down. "Ahhh.. time goes by so fast..and tomorrows already Christmas.."

* * *

"Wake up! Tokiyaaaa"

"...fine..fine..." Tokiya slowly gets up from his bed.

"Today, we're gonna party ALL day! Since we all took this day off, we're gonna use all the time to party!" Otoya grins.

Tokiya sighs, "Yeah, yeah. Let me go wash my face first." He walks over to the bathroom.

While Tokiya's brushing his teeth the door to his room slams open.

"TOKIYA! Your brothers here! ~" Hayato runs in, "I took the day off! I heard theirs a party!"

"Yeah.."

While with Otoya and Reiji.

"There done..." Otoya uses the back of his hand to wipe off some sweat after all the decorating, not only did he and Reiji decorate the whole place, but they also but mistletoes everywhere, so they'd have a chance to kiss Tokiya. When the others saw this, they found that it was a chance to kiss Tokiya too.

"What's with all this!" Tokiya asks Reiji.

"Ehhhh..we..uh..just thought..it-it.. would be a nice decoration!" Reiji looks around nervously.

"Here's your gift."Tokiya handed him a small but cute gray box.

Reiji took this chance to kiss Tokiya on his cheek.

"K-kotobuki-San!" Tokiya blushes.

"Hehe, we are under a mistletoe~."

"Still-" Tokiya sighs and walks away to give out all the gifts.

"Ahh! Icchi!" Ren smiles, then runs over to give him a peck on his forehead.

"R-ren!? A-anyways, here.." Tokiya hands him the same little box he gave Reiji, but in orange.

"At this rate, theres a mistletoe everywhere, I'm going to get kissed multiple times." he sighed.

"Ehh don't sigh! Happiness leaves when you sigh!" Natsuku walks over to Tokiya.

"Ah, great timing. Here." Tokiya hands him twi boxes that were the same as the other ones, but both yellow, one a brighter yellow and the other yellow, a bit darker.

"Why two-..?" Tokiya takes off Natsuki's glasses.

"Here, the other's for Natsu-" Satsuki kisses Tokiya.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks."

Tokiya smiles and walks away. He didnt blush, well because, he knew the reason. Under the damn mistletoe.

"Ah, Kurosaki-San."

"Hm?" Ranmaru turns around.

Tokiya hands him a little box but magenta colored. "Merry Christmas," he smiles.

"T-thanks." then Ranmaru gives him a kiss on neck.

Tokiya blushes a bit. _Why..the neck?!_ "Ah, Camus-San." Tokiya walks over to him and gives a icey blue colored box.

"Thank you." then Camus gets down on his knees and kisses Tokiya on the back of his hand.

"Mikase-San." Tokiya hands him a light blue box.

"Based on my calculations, this is for Christmas am I right?"

"Yes."

"And it seems I must give you a kiss since we are under a mistletoe." then Ai kisses him on the ear.

"Okay, a few more."

"Tokiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Otoya hugs Tokiya then kisses Tokiya in the back of his neck.

"H-here." Tokiya hands him a red box. "M-merry Christmas."

"Yay~" Otoya smiles then Tokiya walks away then turns around. "I'll get to the party room when I'm done passing out the gifts.

"Okay!"

"Hello, Ichinose." Masato walks over to great Tokiya.

"Perfect, here, Hijirikawa-San." Tokiya hands him a blue box.

"Thank you." Masato smiles then kisses him in the cheek, then walks the party room.

"To the party?" Tokiya asks Syo

"Yeah."

"Here," Tokiya hands him a pink box.

"T-thanks." Then Syo kisses Tokiya on the other ear.

"Merry Christmas." Tokiya walks away.

"Cecil, good timing." Tokiya hands him a green box.

"Thanks." Cecil kisses Tokiya on his cheek.

"See you at the party." Tokiya waves.

"Yes."

"Onii-San!" Tokiya give Hayato a purple box.

"Thank you~"

"Let's go to the party."

"Yeah." Tokiya walks with Hayato to the party room.

Right at the front of the opened door of the party room. Hayato kisses Tokiya under a mistletoe.

"Hehe."

"YOU-" eveyone glares at Hayato.

Thought everyone a necklace with the letter of thier firstname and it was the colot of the box that Tokiya gave to them.

"Oh, do you guys like them, the necklaces?''

Everyone smiles and says something postive about it. Everyone just talks with one anotherm having drinks and such, mostly Hayato posting pictures to twiiter, instagram, facebookm and other social media. Everyone crowed around Tokiya.

"Let's take a picture!" Otoya gets the tripod ready.

Everyone gets in postition, Reiji kissing one side of Tokiya's cheek, Ranmaru kissing the other side. Ai kissing one of the backs of Tokiya's hand, Camus kissing the back of the other side of the hand of Tokiya's. Hayato's arm around one of Tokiya's shoulder, Cecil's arm on the other side of Tokiya's shoulder. Masato kissing the right side of Tokiya's neck, Ren kissing the right side. Natsuki making one bunny ear on the right side of Tokiya's head, Syo making the left bunny ear of the left side. And Otoya? Right before the picture starts, Otoya hugs Tokiya, get most of Tokiya's body.

"OTOYA" Ranamru yelles.

"Hehe!" Otoya makes a sly smile.

After that, everyone just took Triangke pictures, Ranmaru, Tokiya, Reiji. Hayato, Tokiya, Cecil. Ren, Tokiya, Masato. Syo, Tokiya, Natsuki. Satsuki, Tokiya, Otoya. Well i guess i'll up to you for how those picture look like. /wink wink./ Merry Christmas!

* * *

A/n how was it! No smut in this, but i promise that ch will have smut~


	4. Chapter 3

To answer OWO's review: YASSSSSSSS IKR I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR ONE FOR AGES BUT NO ONE MADE ONE SO I DID GLAD YOU LIKE THE STORY! THANKSSSSSS They'll be playing Spin the Bottle, ik so many gAMES BUT I SWEAR THINGS WILL GET SERIOUS AFTER THE CHAPTER CELEBRATING CAMUS'S BIRTHDAY WITH MORE SMUT~

* * *

"Ichinose-San!" Haruka ran to the male's bedroom door.

"Ah, Good Morning Nanami-San." Tokiya smiles.

"Are you okay? I heard that you got sick badly. I'm also sorry for missing the Christmas party.."

"Ah, no worries it's fine. Oh, here." Tokiya hands him a lime colored box the same as the other ones.

"Is this.." he opens the box to a see a H necklace, the same color as the box. "I saw, everyone else had something similar to this! Ah, thank you Ichinose-San!"

"Your Welcome, now let's go to get some breakfast."

"Yes."

The two walked along the halls to the kitchen, where they saw everyone.

"Good Morning! Ah! Haru-Chan you're back!" Natsuki smiles.

"Good Morning everyone..." Tokiya says trying to act as normal as he can, trying to not remember what had happened a few days ago.

"Okay, okay! Since we're all off! Why don't we play a game? Now that Nanami's here!" Otoya suggests.

Ren, Shou, Natsuki, Cecil, and Ranamru agree, while the others shrug, thinking about LAST TIME, hoping Hayato won't randomly barge in through the door. Well they all just play anyways.

"It's Strip Spin the Bottle okay? Also you can chose kiss, dare, truth, confession!"

"Never heard of that before.." Shou says.

"Well then, I'll start first!" Otoya smiles then spins the bottle then it points towards Tokiya.

The others hoping that Tokiya won't chose kiss.

"U-um...i'll chose a confession then.. well.." Tokiya looks away flushed. "When I was younger...I was a-a-an otaku.."

"OTAKU?!" The others looked at Tokiya, surprised.

"Yes, I was always quiet then I found about anime, which took my interests. That's also how I got into music, I always really liked Vocaloid, and then got interested in music and started singing, Onii-San who already debuted, said I had a good singing voice, should go to Saotome Academy.."

"Eh? Vocaloid, do you mean like Hatsune Miku?" Otoya asks

"Yes.."

'Well, who next-"

Hayato barges in. "TOKIYA WEEEE NEED TO GO HOME FOR A BITTTTTT-"

"Yes, Onii-San?"

"We just need to pack up the stuff to bring to our new house."

"Oh, yes."

"New house?" All the others asks at the same time in a comical way.

"Yes, our own is too small, so we decided to get a bigger one."

"Oh! You guys should come too! Help us pack up!" Hayato grins

The others look at each other and agree.

"Okay."

* * *

"Whaa, Ichinose-San. You really were an otaku." Haruka says as he walks around in Tokiya, large room. Also by large, I mean VERY large, all filled with anime items.

Tokiya chuckles, "I told you." He looks at the other boy.

"I-is this BL?" Syo looks at a yaoi manga

"T-that was- was- a gift from a fan..." Tokiya blushes, which make the other think, 'How cute.'

Syo flips through the pages, then he blushes. "W-what is this?!"

"Hm?" Otoya walks over to see it. "Ehhh it kinda looks like Tokiya and Me~ Wait- IT IS TOKIYA AND ME- OHHH I'M TOPPPPPP-"

"You?" Ren gets the book from Otoya's hands and starts reading it. _Ehhhh this isn't bad, I should be some of mine and Icchi's. I think they're called doujinishi..._ "Eh, Interesting.."

"Oh this one has Syo-Chan, Me, and Tokiya-Kun!" Natsuki starts reading it. "Hmmm? Who's Satsuki? He kinda looks like me-"

"Oi, oi, oi, oi!" Syo go and grabs the doujin from Natsuki's hand. The doujin drops onto the floor, and falls out open on a page. The page was a panel of Tokiya being fucked by Natsuki and sucking off on Syo.

Everyone surrounds the page, looking at Syo and Natsuki in jealousy. Syo's face turns bright red, while Natsuki just chuckles happily like he normally does.

"W-what is that? I haven't seen that one before..." Tokiya looks at it. Tokiya looks at his watch. "Ah! Shoot, I'm late!"

"Late? Late for what?"

"F-for an o-otaku event.." Tokiya looks around, shy.

"Ohhh, let's go to!" Otoya smiles, arms around Tokiya's shoulder. The others glare at Otoya, shooting him a looking telling him to not touch Tokiya, Otoya looks at them and smirks _He's mine, Tokiya is mine, I love him_ He mouths

"I-i'm gonna go too!" Syo gives Otoya a glare, _Ohhh I didn't lose yet, He'll be MINE_ He mouths

"E-eh? Is that okay? Are you sure?" Tokiya looks at Otoya and Syo.

"It's fine!" They both say at the same time.

"Well, it seems interestnig." Ren says "I'm going too, Icchi~"

"W-well, if you insist, I shall go too, Ichinose." Masato turns away

"Ehh, I'll be able to analyze human, I'll go." Ai just looks at Tokiya blankly.

"Hmph, I don't want to go, but I'll go, you should be honored, peasant." Camus looks at Tokiya in a smirk.

"Ohhhhh~ Seems nice! Let's go!" Reiji grabs Ranmaru's hand.

"O-oi! Reiji!"

Reiji winks at Ranmaru, not the nice and happy wink, the _I'll win_ wink.

"Then I'll go too." Ceceil smiles.

"Well, then, thank you. But you can't forget to put on a cosplay, or a disguise, or else people will recognize us."

"Cosplay, huh?" Ren looks and a smirk appears in his face. "I have an idea."

* * *

"W-what is this?!" Tokiya looks down on his outfit, he was wearing a Hatsune Miku cosplay.

Everyone took a picture with Tokiya on their phones, and set it as their wallpaper or lock-screen.

They all decided to have Tokiya not have the wig on. In the end it was just him in a Hatsune Miku cosplay, with no wig. For Ren, he had in a pony tail, then he had a male cosplay of Asuna from Sword Art Online on. Masato had on a cosplay of Japan from Hetalia. Camus had on a cosplay of Varona from Durarara, but male version. Cecil had a cosplay of Makoto Tachibana from Free! on. Syo had a cosplay of Len Kagamine on. Natsuki wanted to match so Natsuki had a cosplay of Rin Kagamine on. Mikaze had on a cosplay of Clear from Dramatical Murder. Ranmaru had a cosplay of Gintoki Sakata from Ginatam on. Reiji had a cosplay of Sousuke Yamazaki from Free! on. Otoya had a cosplay of Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail on. Haruka had a cosplay of Kagura from Gintama on, but male version. Then finally, Hayato had a cosplay of Hatsune Mikuo on.

"Let's go!" Hayato shouts.

* * *

A/N: Heyyyyyy before I continue with the actual plot, i would need to make a special chapter for Camus's birthday, of course there will be smut. Then I'll continue with the actual plot, and please send some recommendations! Please review! ALSO I DON'T OWN SAO FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THE OTHER ANIMES


	5. Chapter 4

To OWO's reviews: SAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, I can't your reviews make me so happy- i'm listening to utapri music while typing this tbh-

* * *

At the event, Tokiya's eye were shining, he looked like an child. He even forgot that he was wearing a Hatsune Miku cosplay on. Everyone blushes at Tokiya's childish grin when he suggests them to go to that panel. Tokiya remembers that he's with the other members of STARISH, along with Quartet Night. He quickly changes his attitude to his usual self.

"W-well-"

"Kyaaaa! Aren't you in a Hatsune Miku cosplay? May I take you picture with you guys?" A fangirl runs over a asks for a picture.

For a second, he had a stop in his heart, thinking that the girl was a fan of STARISH or Quartet Night, of course she wouldn't know. She's an otaku anyways. He used to not know about anything in the outside world until he got into Vocaloid. Suddenly, a bunch of fujoshi demanded the cosplayers to pose around in yaoi poses.

"Nee, are you Tokiya Ichinose?" One of them asks.

"Y-yes..." Tokiya answers her. _She found out..._

"It's fine! We won't tell! I just recognized you from the TV! We actually already knew!" the girl smiles at the male, causing the other males to get a bit angry. "I'd just like you to do a yaoi pose with Hayato-Sama!"

"Eh? okay sure~" Hayato grins at the girl. "I'd like you two to do a French kiss poses.." The girl blushes.

Hayato holds Tokiya's chin close to his face, then slowly kissing his younger brother, inserting in his tongue, exploring his younger brother's mouth, smirking at the other idols. The girl blushes instantly, taking many pictures and fangirling at the same time. Later, after the kissing, Tokiya sees a doujin stand. He walks into it wondering what kind of doujins there would be. He goes over to the new section, sees one that is based off STARISH, he takes the book and flips through the pages, blushing at the content.

"Ah, sir, the doujins you are holding right now is really popular-" The girl walks over to Tokiya. "the lasts STARISH one I drew sold out" She looks up at him, squealing. "A-are you Tokiya? From STARISH?"

"Y-yes..."

"Did you get the other ones?" She says, squealing.

"Oh, so you were the one who drew them- Have I met you before?" He asks the girl.

"It's me! Suzuki! Toki-Chan!" The girl points to herself.

"Suzuki? Suzuki..." he repeats, trying to remember someone with that name. "Ah, Suzu-Chan?!" he looks at her in surprise, to see an old friend.

"Eh? Who're you?" Otoya walks over to the two, getting curious about Tokiya with the girl.

"This is Suzuki Miyaki. She was a friend from elementary school and Juinor High." He smiles. "We were both in the anime and manga clubs."

"Nice to meet you. STARISH, and Quartet Night" She smiles at males. "Ittoki Otoya, Hijirikawa Masato, Kurusu Syo, Shinomiya Natsuki, Jinguji Ren, Aijima Cecil, Kotobuki Reiji, Kurosaki Ranmaru, Mikase Ai, and Camus. And the composer, Nanami Haruka." Suzuki looks at them. "Ah! Haya-Chan!" She smiles. "Long time no see!"

"Suzu-Kun!" Hayato grins hugging her.

"So you really have improved your art style, Suzu-Chan." Tokiya smiles.

"Ehh, so have you! You really did become an idol!"

"So you were the one who made the doujins, am I right?" Tokiya looks at her.

"Yes! The moment I saw you on TV I knew it was you! And immediately started shipping you with everyone!"

"So...you're the one who made the comics?" Syo looks at her.

"Yes!" She give him a smirk. "Don't worry, I won't take him from you guys."

The other males look at her, surprised at her.

"How did you-" Syo asks.

"A fujoshi's point of view!" She smiles. "Ah, Toki-Chan!"

"Yes?"

"Out of all the cosplays, why are you were a Hatsune Miku one?"

"Well-"

"Never mind that!" She takes out a camera, "Picture time! For references." She grins.

"Oh no-"

"Oh yes!" She starts taking picture of everyone in their cosplays.

"Oh, also. I own a maid café too." She says to Tokiya. "I'd like you to help us. A staff got sick, and I don't he'll be able to make it in time.."

"Oh- I guess I could help.." Tokiya says.

"Great, it's on Saturday!" She gives him the card.

The card says:

Yaoi Café!

Call: 524-XXX-XXXX

"Oh..you still are a big fujoshi aren't you?" Tokiya states. "On the 23rd right..?" He says. "The 23rd ..I think there's something on the 23..."

"It's Camus's birthday!"

"Ah..yes...Camus-San's birthday."

"Hm?" Camus stares at Tokiya. "What is it, Ichinose?"

"I'd like all of you to come help! Don't worry, I have the uniforms ready!" She says packing up stuff. "Wow, it's already the end of the event! Since it seems you guys have no work today, why don't you come to my café and I'll show you the uniforms and the other stuff?" she says.

* * *

They arrive at the café, in front of the door.

"Here it is!" She introduces to the males. Inside, where a bunch of female, with their manga and laptops.

"This is the fujoshi society!" She smiles.

"Oh...you seem to have pretty big business." Ren says.

"Yes! These are all fujoshis!"

They open the door, to see amazingly handsome butlers. One with blue eyes and black hair, one with green hair, one with red, one with tan skin, one with pink curly hair and beautiful purple eyes. The one of the two had blue hair and purple eyes, the other with blond hair and pink eyes.

"Ah, Haru, Makoto, Rin, Sousuke, Kisumi, Rei, Nagisa! I'm back." Suzuki smiles.

"Ah..welcome...back..." Haru looks at her blankly.

Haru and Nagisa had on a maid dress, while the others had butler uniforms on.

"Oh, Tokiya, the uniform room is this way." She leads him to the changing room, with one that says Uke on it.

"Su-Chan...that was the uke one wasn't it..?" Nagisa smirks.

"Why would I be uke..." Haru mumbles under his breath.

"Ahhh Haru-Chan, it's okay!" Makoto smiles, making Haru plush.

"Ahhhh, Haru, Haru! There's water!" Rin says to distract the raven haired male from the other. Rin glares at Makoto, Makoto glares back, with a hint of yandere feelings. Rin backs off a bit but still glares.

Haru is pouring hot water when some stings him, "Ow.."

Sousuke quickly walks over to Haru, "Nanase, you okay?"

"I'm fin-e ow.."

Sousuke quickly takes Haru's finger and licks it.

"Nee, nee~ what are you doing?" Kisumi walks over to them glaring at Sousuke."Tch. Nothing really."

"I'm done..." Tokiya come out of the dressing room, in a maid dress.

All the others blush, Ren pulls Tokiya into a close hug, and quickly taking a selfie with Tokiya. Tokiya had a surprised look with a smirking Ren. Ren quicjly sets it to his wallpaper to the new picture he just took with Tokiya.

"You guys go change too~" Suzuki leads them to the 'Seme' changing rooms.

They all come out in butler outfits.

"Hmm, not bad."

"Finally! Not in girly clothing!" Syo grins.

"Syo-Chan! You still look cute!" Natsuki grins.

"Oh, yeah. Just so you know. Every day is different outfits."

"Seems fun!" Otoya glomps Tokiya from behind.

"O-otoya!" Tokiya blushes.

"Well, I'll need to have you guys come on Saturday too! Also, Camus, I prepared something for you~" Suzuki smirks at Camus.

"..." Camus stares at the girl, knowing what she's planning.

* * *

A/N: HEYYYYYY~ I'll post a the next chapter on Saturday, if you could, please read my other fanfics~ My goal is to update once everyday on my stories. Also I don't own Free! Either, liked the little crossover? Hehe~ I'm thinking of making a Haru on Harem series too! Should I? Please review! I love reviews! They are my energy drinks! lol.


	6. Chapter 5

I'm sorry- I haven't been because i had two parties on Saturday and Sunday as a apologize gift- I WILL PRESENT YOU WITH 4+ chapters to represent the AMOUNT OF DAYS I HAVENT WROTEN ANYTHING- MORE EARLY CHAPTERSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS- yayYYYYYY- OPPS CAPS LOCK ON-

* * *

"Ah, it's Saturday." Tokiya says as he looks at his calendar on his phone, he suddenly receives a call from Suzuki.

" _Yes? Hello?"_ Tokiya says

" _Heyyyyyyyyyyy Toki-Chan~ Would you mind to come a bit earlier, hmmmmm like...at... 6:30? When our normal employees come? I'd like them to teach you a few things~ Along with getting along with them! I've also prepared something special, for Camus! It's his birthday today!"_ Suzuki says excitedly over the phone.

" _Ah, 6:30 right?_ _It'll be in about 6:30 in about 15 minuets, I'll be there soon. Bye."_ He says as his waits for the other to reply.

" _Okie~ 6:30 it is~ See you soon~ Bye bye~"_ Suzuki squeals before she hangs up on the phone.

* * *

"Hello?" Tokiya says as he walks in the café to see the other employees.

"Ehhhhh he's getting _that_ treatment right?" Makoto whispers onto Nagisa's ears.

"I'm pretty sure! I mean that's what happened on your birthday right? Mako-Chan? Along with Kisu-Chan, Sou-Chan, and Rin-Chan! Reeeeeemember what Haru-Chan was wearing?" Nagisa smirks while Makoto blushes remembering how Haru had looked.

"W-well what about you and Rei-"

"Hello, Tachibana-San, I'll be helping out from now on." Tokiya politely interrupts their conversation.

"Ah, Tokiya-Kun, right? Suzuki is in the changing room. She's waiting for you." Makoto flashes a smiles at Tokiya.

"I see, thank you. Today's theme is royal kingdom's am I right?" Tokiya says as he look's at Makoto's princely outfit.

"A-ah, yes."

"Well then, I shall go. I'll see you two in a few minutes." Tokiya walks over to the changing room.

"Ahhh Toki-Chan! I have your outfit ready~" Suzuki says as she holds out a housemaid outfit, not the normal maids, but one showing a _LOT_ of bare skin, also quite fancy, just to suite Camus's taste~

"Ah..." He says as he looks at the outfit, a bit embarrassed. "May I ask, why am I always the one wearing such female-styled outfits?"

"Because you're the uke!" She says as she pushes Tokiya into the 'Uke' changing room.

He walks out in the housemaid outfit.

"Perfect!" Suzuki says, clapping her hands together, now time for you to learn the basics! Haruuuuuuu~"

"..." they both waited a while for an answer. "Yes..Suzuki?" Haru walks in, with the same outfit as Tokiya. "Ah- Lessons? I-I don't want to..." He blushes.

"I'll make tonight's special dish mackerel!" Suzuki bribes.

"F-fine the-then..." Haru says as he brings Tokiya to another room, with big speakers and a big TV screen.

"Here it is." Haru says, slowly grabbing the remote button, turning on the TV. He goes to the 'Lesson' file and selects it, soon a video pops up. There it was, real BL. Tokiya instantly blushes, remembering Suzuki's obsession with BL. It was Haru and Sousuke at first, doing 'it'. Then it was Makoto and Haru, then after, Rin and Haru, Kisumi and Haru, then it was Rei and Nagisa. All of those videos were hard. Tokiya was just blushing the whole time and Haru had a slight blush on his cheek.

"Haru-" Rin walks in to see that they were watching the threesome with Sousuke, Haru, and Makoto. Rin's eye's widen, "The fuck? Why was it those two and not me?!" Rin slams the door to hunt for Sousuke and Makoto.

"W-well...n-now...I-I...n-need...to...t-teach..you-you.." Haru says and he messages Suzuki on his phone.

A few minutes later, Suzuki runs in and pulls Tokiya away from Haru, dragging Tokiya into another room, with many cameras, a empty room, but with a few furniture, a bed, a shower, and...sex toys?! A whole wall of them too! Tokiya's eye's widen, and he struggles to escape. Ever since the truth or dare with his brother, he didn't want to do something like that again!

"Hehe~ Toki-Chan~ Don't forget, today is Camus's birthday, you have to treat him well~" She says as she starts tying Tokiya with chains.

"I-is this going to be- bondage?!" Tokiya says, frighten. Suzuki suddenly puts a blindfold around Tokiya, then a muffler (Is that what it's called?) and takes off Tokiya's boxers from under and sticks a vibrator up his ass. Tokiya moans.

"Well then I shall set up the camera~" She says as she walks over to the camera, clicking on live, and record from all different angles, then Suzuki walks out. "Don't worry Toki-Chan! I'll use this for a new doujins too!" She shuts the door.

The employees outside were setting up things when the TV screen rolls out, and the scenery of Tokiya in that room plays. Makoto blushes, Haru just looks away, knowing how that felt. Rei blushes too, pushing his glasses up and bit. Nagisa just runs around happily, knowing what's going to happen when Camus walks in. Sousuke just looks at it, wishing that it was Haru, not Tokiya. Rin is hold Sousuke by his outfit collar when he sees the live video and blushes, remembering the day he did that with Haru, the same way. Kisumi just continues humming. Nitori blushing and fainting by the sight before him. Momotarou just ignoring the scenery. They heard the door to the shop open.

"Welcome!" They all say at once when they realize that it was STARISH, Quartet Night, Hayato, Nanami, and Kaoru tagging along. They hear moaning, a voice that they all recognize. They look up and the screen. All of them getting horny. Syo blushes, so does Otoya and Masato. Ren smirks at the sight, along with Ranmaru, Reiji, and Hayato. Nanami, Cecil, and Kaoru in shock, blushing. Camus, there, knowing that this was for him, he hides a smirk.

"Ah~ Camus you're here!" Suzuki walks over to him, switching on the open sign on the store, sliding the windows, knowing that only fujoshi come here, not wanting to have a child walk and see the gigantic screen. "Ahhhhh, come on into this room." She says as she leaves Camus in the room where Tokiya is at. She locks the door.

"Ichinose-"

"Ca-camus-S-s..ah..an..?" Tokiya says as the hears the other male call out his name, while panting and moaning. Camus slowly unzips his pants, leaving him in his boxers, he walks over to Tokiya, all tied up and blindfolded. He starts to take off Tokiya's clothing, slowly, trying to calm down the other male. He kisses Tokiya on the forehead, softly. He kisses Tokiya's body, working his way down. He reaches the edge from Tokiya's cock, about an inch away. Camus starts sucking on the tip, causing Tokiya to moan.

"C-ah- ahhh..nghh.." Tokiya says, struggling.

"Calm down, Ichinose, or I'll have to go hard you." Camus smirks.

Otoya and the others looking at the screen in anger, confusion, embarrassment, and jealousy. While Camus is sucking on the tip, he sees the wall of S & M item, a whip, and cock ring, and ohhhh, the other best types of bondage toys. He gets up to reach the cock ring, he picks it and gets back to where Tokiya is, placing the cock ring on Tokiya, making Tokiya shutter for a bit. Camus takes out the vibrator in Tokiya, slowly fingering Tokiya, he finally takes off the blindfold to reveal Tokiya's erotic face. The other watching the 'show' blush and get a bit horny. The fujoshis that are watching? Oh, they sure are enjoying the show, while drinking their coffee, and chatting about new fandoms, ships, and show. There were a few fudanshis too. All just there happily watching the show. Camus finally decides to enter, making Tokiya gasp. His eyes widen and his eyes start to get teary too. He plunges in and out of Tokiya. He feels his release coming, Tokiya, making a loud moan, that could maybe even be heard outside of the shop, then cumming onto his stomach. Panting hard, Camus grunts and cums inside of Tokiya. Camus slowly falling on top of Tokiya, panting. With Tokiya slowly closing his eyes to get sleep, and Camus kissing Tokiya on the forehead, looking at the cameras and announcing something that Tokiya's couldn't hear.

"He's mine now, STARISH, Kotobuki, Kurosaki, Ai" He smirks before getting up and going in the shower, then after finishing, bringing Tokiya into the shower to clean him up. He carries Tokiya in a princess style. Tokiya grunts a bit before opening his eyes, he blushes remembering what had just happened. Hayato barges in, along with the others. Tokiya looks at them and realizes everyone had saw what they doing, Tokiya knew from the looks of their faces.

* * *

HEYYYYYY HOW WAS IT? REVIEWS PLEASEEEEEEEEE The more reviews the more energy I get- Know I need to practice my presentation and my science test and my homework and it's 9:11 right now AT NIGHT- I RISKD MY TIME FOR THE FANFIC- Get ready for chapter 6 tomorrow~


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy I spending my studying time for my history and science test for this chapter

so if I get a F

your welcome

:^)

btw OWO, I love your reviews- QAQ I KNO YOU U FEEL-

now let the chapter start~ btw since it's almost lunar new year, should I have Tokiya in a Chinese dress? eue

* * *

"Tokiya-"

"W-what- Y-you guys were watching..?!"

"Yeah. I recorded it too." Ren smiles. "Though I'd cut of Camus's face in the video." He them smiles, a bit insanely.

"What were you doing?!" Satsuki, holds Camus by the collar.

"Enjoy my birthday gift." He says looking down at Satsuki.

"Oi! Satsuki!" Syo says, hiding the pair of glasses.

"What do you want?! Shrimp!" Satsuki says, turning his head around, not noticing the pair of glasses being placed onto him quickly. "Syo-Chan?"

"You do realize that this is being filmed right?" Suzuki walks in, exited and squealing, jotting down notes quickly for a new doujinshi. "All the fujoshis saw your _wonderful_ scene."

"H-how?" Tokiya ask, then noticing the camera. "Oh."

"U-um, well then..." Hijirikawa says, still trying to hold in his blush. "Shall we start working..?"

"Y-yes.." Tokiya says, as he is gracefully being put down onto the floor. Before he could even stand up, he falls straight onto the floor. Forgetting that he still doesn't have any clothes on.

The others blush dramatically at the sight in front of them. Otoya decides to take a step and helps Tokiya up, shooting the others a 'I won' look.

"T-Tokiya?! Are you okay?!" Otoya says, worried.

"I-I'm fine..." Tokiya says, as he slowly walks into the changing room then going to his stall and changing to a neko outfit. Black car ears that somehow matched the color of his hair, a tight top that stopped halfway on his body. A pair of short pants, that were the same size as a pair of booty shorts. He walks out slowly, hands on the walk to support him from falling anymore. He soon faces the other members of STARISH and Quartet Night, waiting for him. They had all changed into their outfits. They hear the bell from the store's door opening.

"Ah welcome!" They all bow down to the customer, then looking up.

The members of the swim go back to doing what they were doing before, not caring who the customer was. Though the idols looked at the customer, they stared at the customer for quite a while.

"Hm? Is anyone going to serve me?" The pink haired man states.

"A-ah ye-yes.." Tokiya says, walking as quick as he could toward the pink-haired male. "How many?"

"Just one." The pink-haired male winks at Tokiya.

Tokiya then looks at the male in shock. "R-ringo-Chan-Sensei?!"

"Ahhhh~ Geez, I was found out!" Ringo looks at Tokiya winking. "Now, what are you doing with that outfit on?" He says as he pinches Tokiya's cheek.

"I-I'm helping out a friend."

"An idol like you?"

"Y-yes..."

The other soon get a bit furious of what's happening, so they move towards the table where Tokiya is serving the pink-haired man. They seemed to be having a good conversation.

"Would you like to order something?" Masato barges in, politely.

"Ahhh Hijirikawa-Kun!" Ringo gives Masato a hug.

"Ringo-Sensei?!" Masato looks in shock.

The others hear the blue-haired male exclaim a familiar name. They soon approach the pink-haired male.

"Ah! Everyone!" Ringo looks at them happily.

"Why would you be here?" Camus as him coldly.

"Well...a friend of mine suggested that I should go to this café and check it out." He says as he winks.

"You aren't in your getup today are you?" Camus says.

"Nope~ Ah~ It feels so light without the wigs and makeup!"

"Well, what would you like to order?" Tokiya asks.

"Just a normal coffee! But with a lottttttttttttttttttttttt of sugar!"

"Got it." Tokiya leaves a chuckle before leaving to set the order.

Reiji looks over at Ringo, he bends down to meet the other male's face.

"Come on, tell me the real reason." Reiji whispers. "Tsukimiya-San"

"Awww, Kotobuki-San, you guys all joined the battle, so before I was too late, I would need to sign up first, wouldn't I?" Ringo smiles at Reiji, but not in a friendly way.

"I see. Good you've signed up early, because you'll be able to see me steal what you've signed up for."

"Now, now that's not that case, because it seems you haven't gotten anything from signing up."

"We'll see." Reiji smiles back at Ringo.

"Kotobuki-San! Lend us a hand will you?" Tokiya says, as he is asking Reiji to take care of the other customers.

"Ah! I'm coming! Toki~"

"Thank you." Tokiya thanks.

"Here's your coffee, Ringo-Chan-Sensei."

"Ah, thank you!" Ringo says as he grabs the coffee by it's handle. "Just enough sugar! How did you know?"

"Oh, I just though that is should be enough, not too sweet, not too dark. Well then, I shall go." Tokiya leaves, he bumps into Ren, who was serving a few cakes. Luckily Ren caught the cakes from falling in one hand and Tokiya in the other hand.

"Woah, Icchi."

"Ah, thank you, Ren." Tokiya says, quickly walking back to the kitchen.

"Hmm, not even a thank-you kiss." Ren says as he serves the cakes.

Tokiya walks into Haru in the kitchen, Haru grilling mackerel on his break.

"Ah, Nanase-San."

"Yo...You know- Was that your first time?" Haru asks

"What was a first time-" Tokiya then blushes. "Y-yes..." Tokiya says as Mikaze walks by.

Mikaze looks down, clenching his fist a bit. _Is this jealousy?_ Ai thinks, while writing down the orders from the customers. _To think a non-human like me to be disturbed by another human's doing...is this...what they..call...love..?_

"Um...Waiter-San" The customer asks. "I'd like a cake that includes one hour special yaoi-voice pack."

"My apologies, the yaoi voice-pack with the cake right? Which type of cake would you like?"

"Coffee."

"Got it, I'll bring you the laptop and the voice disc in a hot second."

"Thank you." The customer says, a bit exited.

Hayoto sits in the break room, jotting down lyrics for a new song. Without noticing what he's writing down for his lyrics, he wrote deep and dark lyrics unlike his other songs, which were happy and joyful. Nanami walks in while Hayato is still writing the lyrics.

"Ah! Perfect! Haruka! Would you help me compose for this song?"He asks, in his normal tone, but Haruka could tell that it was fake.

"Ah, may I see the lyrics?" Haruka walks closer to Hayato, Hayato hands him the lyrics. Haruka starts reading over it, surprised at how dark it was, but how true it was and how deep and meaningful it was. "Ah, this is great! It's nice, but it seem a bit too deep, isn't it?"

"Ah, is that so?" Hayato gives out a fake smile, "I believe it's great, when will you be able to compose the song?"

"Ah, soon. May I have the lyrics for awhile? I'll give it back to you as soon as it's done."

"Okie~"

* * *

It took Haruka awhile to compose the song, he wanted to understand what the song meant. He spent there, hours sitting by his desk, trying figure out what the song meant after finishing composing the song. He finally found out what the song means! He was shocked, at the actual meaning. It as a dangerous love, for his brother, Tokiya.

* * *

Ayyyyy how was it?

Did you enjoy it?

Please review!

Yandere!Hayato is gonna be a thing!

yayyyyyy

Ringo's in the harem now!


	8. Chapter 7

Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy it's almost Ren's birthday- so that means, two chapters bc valentines and his birthday- his birthday's at valentines

like come on we HAVE to have a yandere-

yanderes-

YANderes

YANDERE HAYATOOOOOOOOOOOO-

* * *

"Ah, Hayato-San, here are your lyrics." Haruka says, handing the other male the lyrics.

"Ah! Haruka! Thank you!" He says, giving the other male a wink.

He looks at the notes, sounding out the notes, then he sings the song, in the theme of the notes, he soon hears a piano, playing the notes. He turns around, still singing, but giving Haruka a 'good job' sign.

"Well, I'm gonna go and show my manager this! The new single! It'll be called, 'My Love For You' Thank you!" Hayato runs off, running into Tokiya.

"Ah, Onii-San."

"Toki-Chan! I'm gonna submit a new single! Be ready to hear it when it's finished!"

"Eh..? Ahh yes, okay." Tokiya says, walking off to the lobby. Feeling like something's different about his older brother.

* * *

Hayato calls his manger to get him to come get him. His manager come quickly.

"I told you that you shouldn't of moved here." His manager says, annoyed.

"Ah well that doesn't matter! I have a new single ready!" He says, holding up the file.

"We'll go check it in the recording studio."

* * *

He runs, quickly to his younger brother. He sees Tokiya, sitting by the couch, with a cup of tea on the table, a book in his hand, and his legs crossed, as usual. He jumps onto his brother, causing Tokiya to drop his book.

"Onii-San!" Tokiya says, bending down, still with Hayato, hung over him, he picks up the book. "Now, I lost what page I was on.."

"Ahhhh sorry, but come on, come on! Let's hear my new song!" Hayato says, taking out a portable CD player. He slips the CD inside, and plays the song.

Tokiya focuses on the song, still with the book on his hand. When the song finishes, he smiles. "That was very meaningful." NOt knowing who the song was directed too.

"Right? Right?!" Hayato grins.

"It seems to for someone, who is it for?" Tokiya asks, now flipping through the pages of the book to find which page he was on previously.

"Hmmmm- Let's just say they're realllyyyyyyyyy close to me! You'll find out eventually!" He smiles at the younger male.

"Ichinose." Masato says.

"Ah, Hijirikawa-San."

"We must go record the show."

"Ah, yes. Well, I'm going Onii-San, see you soon." He gets up.

"Aweeeeeeeeeee~ I wanted to be with you a bit longer~" Hayato whines.

"Well, it can't be helped." Tokiya says.

The two walk out, having a small conversation that interests the both of them. They continue talking on their way to the studio too, where they happened to also meet Ren. Ren gave Tokiya a wink, and a small glare to Masato, in which to reply, Masato glares back. Then Ren gets closer to Tokiya, making Tokiya feel nervous.

"Ah, did you know what event is going on next week?" Ren says, hoping Tokiya knows.

"Valentines?" Tokiya says.

"And?"

"Hm- Ah, your birthday."

"Then?"

"You have a photoshoot at the morning, right?"

"And what happens after?

"You going to the cafe to help out?"

"Ahhhhh, Suzuzu is planning something."

"Suzu-Chan?" He thinks, then thinks back to a few days ago, he then blushes.

"Well, Jinguji, we need to go. If you'll excuse us." Masato says, grabbing Tokiya's hand, leading the ways, angry.

"Hijirikawa?" Tokiya says in surprise.

As soon as Masato realizes whats he doing, he lets go, a faint blush appearing on him. "I-I apologize for that kind of behavior.." He says, looking around, to not face the other male.

"Ah, that' s fine. It was quite fun to you change behaviors." Tokiya chuckles, which makes Masato blush more.

"W-well, we shall go." Masato starts walking to the studio of the set.

The two males walk in, changing into their outfits, they soon leave, then go onto the town of where they're going to introduce. They walk around, trying some of the food, making comments about the food, showing the items the town sales. Touring around the town, asking people for thoughts on the two. They take a small break to get some check up on their make up. They continue, then finally ending the episode of the show in the special things the two has, in the hot spring, which kinda gave Masato a turn onto see Tokiya half naked. Not that he hasn't seen Tokiya half naked. It was because this time, it was only him and Tokiya, no one else to interfere. They get out, to finally end the episode with them showing a good place for dinner, on the way, they pass a clothing store, to see Ringo showing clothing tips and which types of clothing were good with which, matching and such. He invites them in, having them change clothes, Tokiya's, a bit feminine, Masato's a more male styled. Tokiya doesn;t complain, he just wonders why. After they were forced to purchase the clothing, they walk out of the store, waving to Ringo, then going back to the studio.

"Well, that was a long day.." Masato says, in the car, on the way back to the dorms.

"Ah, yes. I can't believe that another day was over." He says agreeing, they arrive at the dorms. Thy take out the new clothing the had bought and enter the dorms, to see Mikase sitting at a corner of a room, reading a book on the mental mind. Natsuki messing with Syo. Cecil and Otoya, along with Ren, having a nice conversation. Reiji and Ranmaru arguing. Camus sitting there, taking sips of tea while he reads. Everyone notices that Tokiya had returned.

"Ah you're back! We've been waiting for you!" Otoya exclaims.

"I-it's not like we really wanted to wait for you, Tokiya. We were just bored..." Syo looks away. blushing.

"How was your day? Icchi, tell us your day, take out the information that includes Hijikwara." Ren says, sending Tokiya a kiss from his fingers, then winking as usual. Then Masato glares at Ren.

"As your aura is just like a muses, Tokiya." Cecil compliments.

"What is your mood right now?" Mikase asks.

"Let's bake something! Tokiya-Kun!" Natsuki grins.

"Hmf." Is all Camus could say.

"Ahhhhh, Toki, you're back!Q" Reiji says, running up to Tokiya and hugging him.

"K-kotobuki-San.." Tokiya says, trying to force the other male out.

"Oi, idiot, get off him." Ranmaru yells.

"Ah, Ichinose-San, welcome back." Haruka says, walking out quietly, with a stack off papers in his hands. "Oh there was a package for you, too. I think it was from Suzuki-San"

"Ah, I see." Tokiya says, knowing that it won't be good what ever Suzuki had sent him.

He walks into his room, going to the top of the bunk. He opens the package to find a letter, before reading the letter, he looks through the package, knowing it won;t be something good, he prepares for it. He blushes dramatically.

* * *

ayyy wanna know what the package has? until the next chapter! Please review- Reviews give the energy-


	9. Chapter 8

Ayyyyy here we go with chapter 8- with the chinese dress! By the way, my Tokiya wig came in yesterday. Also I'm planning to add HEAVENS in when season 4 starts in winter- QAQ Also i have a yaoiotaku account, so be free to message me, I'm InnocentFujoshi. btw heres the chinese drees if you wanna see it, i was too lazy to go upstairs to go to my room to get my chinese dress, i was too lazy to draw with my pen tablet, so heres a quick sketch. art/Tokiya-Chinese-Dress-590025149

* * *

"T-this-" He quickly gets down from his bunk, onto the nightstand, grabbing his phone and quickly calling Suzuki.

 _"Yesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss?"_ Suzuki asks, in her normal 'fujoshi' tone. _"Ah! Toki-Channnnnnn, did you get the pictures?"_

"Y-yes...could you explain the meaning of these pictures..?" He says, a bit embarrassed.

 _"Never mind that! Did you get the dress? Could you wear it right now? I want to know if the size fits!"_

"Eh...?"

 _"Pleaseeeeeeeeee..!"_

"Ah..fine.."

He leaves the phone back on the nightstand, tapping on the speaker button. He gets back onto the bunk, grabbing the box, inside was a dress, a chinese one. It midnight blue, nicely decorated with with flowers, looking like it was painted from water paint. It was beautiful, with was lined with a navy blue ribbon, silky. Even he was the one to wear it, it was truly beautiful, he looked at the dress in wonder. ' _How could she- It's really beautiful, it'd probably look good on anyone...'_ He takes off his clothes, noticing a pair if heels and a pair on knee-high silk socks, lined with the same navy blue at the end. Though it was also short, exposing part of his chest too.

 _"How is it? Does it fit-"_ Suzuki was cut off before she could finish.

"Ahhhhhh! I'm back-" Reji barges in. "Ahh Toki-" He looks at Tokiya.

"K-kotobuki-San- This-"

"Wellllllll~" He walks over to Tokiya, still putting on the stockings. He quickly finishes up.

"I-it's from Suzu-Chan-"

"Oh-"

 _"Ah! Reiji-Chan! You're there right? Could you send me a picture? I bet Toki-Chan wouldn't agree to it.."_

"Hm? Suzu? Sure!" He quickly takes out his phone, taking a quick snapshot before Tokiya could even hide, he then sends it to Suzuki.

"Since when have you exchanged contact information?" Tokiya asks.

"Since I met her, how is it? Suzu?"

 _"Ahhhhhh! It looks great! Thank you! Since you sent, this time the doujin will be ReijiToki! It'll be Toki-Chan in a dress!"_

"Eh? Really? Send me a copy when you're done!" Reiji exclaims.

"What's with the noises, damn..." Ranmaru walks in, looking at Tokiya in shock, then blushing hardly.

"W-wha-"

"It's Suzu-Chan-"

"Never mind that! I'm gonna be in a doujin with Toki!" Reiji puts his arm around Tokiya's neck.

"That's nice.." Ranmaru shrugs a bit.

 _"Ohhhh, do I hear jealousy?"_ Suzuki fangirls. _"I'm gonna also make a RanToki and RanTokiReiji doujin! It's gonna be **hard**! You get me?" _

_"_ Wha-What?! You don't need too!" Ranmaru blushes even more.

 _"Anyways, gotta go. I'm gonna go work on the doujin right know! Bye!"_ Then Suzuki hangs, leaving the beeping song on.

There was silence, a lot. Nothing really happen. Just a lot of glaring, from Reiji to Ranmaru.

"Well, well! Let's go show everyone else!" Reiji says as he pushes Tokiya out of the dorm room.

"W-wait! K-kotobuki-San!" Tokiya says as he's dragged out of the dorm room.

"Ohhhh, Icchi." Ren looks up,after posting a tweet, giving Tokiya a smirk.

"Ichinose?!" Masato looks up from his book, blushing slightly.

"Tokiya?!" Otoya grins, "That's looks nice on you!" Otoya glopms Tokiya.

"Right?" Reiji smiles at Otoya.

"What is that." Camus looks at Tokiya, glaring, but smirking.

Tokiya blushes, thinking about what had happened _last time_.

"W-wha-" Syo blushes, moving away from Natsuki, who was attacking Syo with Piyo-Chan merchandise. "T-tha-that...looks...nice.."

"Ah, just like a muse." Cecil smiles softly.

"Hm, that looks nice. Seems to be made my hand, with a sewing machine of course." Ai says, with his usual expression.

"My, my..." Ringo walks in. "And I going to make an announcement too~ Ah, Tokiya-Chan, what are you wearing? I have one too~" He winks. "Well, well everyone." He claps his hand together. "I have a special announcement. STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT will be making a drama together, and they want Tokiya-Chan to be the main actor!" He says as he start walking around, passing roles. "This will also be using your real names. Also someone else will be acting with us." He makes a pose, like showing someone a grand object, then the door opens to reveal Hayato.

"TOKIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" Hayato jumps onto Tokiya, "Nice outfit!"

"T-thank you, Onii-San. Would you please get off me...?" Tokiya asks, quietly.

"Hayato-Kun, of course will the playing the role of Tokiya-Kun's brother! And farther into the drama, like really, really, really long, HEAVENS, will be joining us! And Nanami-Kun will be part too! We've already accepted the offer, so no running away~" He smiles, giving off a deadly vibe.

"Y-yes..." Everyone says, shivering.

"Well! The drama will start in March! Also, Tokiya-Chan, you should come over sometime! We could 'play'~" He says as he leaves.

"Y-yes..." Tokiya says to Ringo, giving the other male a slight bow.

"Well, who asked Tokiya to wear this?" Hayato says, looking around.

"S-suzu-Chan did-"

"In that case, then it's fine-" Hayato grins.

Tokiya notices the calendar on his phone, giving him a reminder that valentines day is coming soon. "Hm, valentines...?" He says, as he puts his hand on his chin, thinking of how they should celebrate. _'Oh, wait..I don't need to...everyone going to celebrate valentines with the one they like anyways..'_

"chi...Icchi.." Ren says, whispering into Tokiya's ear.

"U-uwa- Y-yes, Ren?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out together, n Valentines, on my birthday."

"E-eh, but wouldn't you be spending it with the one you like?"

"You are the one I like, Icchi." Ren confesses, naturally.

"Wha-" He gets cut off from Ren shoving a kiss to Tokiya, he slowly inserts his tongue, exploring the insides of Tokiya's mouth.

"Mnm-" Tokiya let's out a slight gasp.

"OI." They both hear a voice, interrupting the two.

"H-hijirikawa-San-"

"Jinguji, we're all having dinner, could you not do something like that?" Masato glares at Ren.

Ren turns around, chuckling nervously at all the daggers he's receiving from all the other idol's eyes, especially from Hayato.

"Well, I'll meet you at the Jinguji hotel on the 13th okay?" Ren winks at Tokiya, whispering the info seductively.

"E-eh? O-okay..."

* * *

"Well!" Suzuki smiles at Tokiya.

"Yes?" Tokiya says while sweeping the floor.

"I heard that your going to meet Ren tomorrow at his family's hotel!"

"It went around that quick already?"

"Hehe~ Ren! Could you come over here for a moment?"

"Yes~" Ren walks over, winking to Tokiya.

"Could you install cameras for me?"

"Eh? Ah, of course!" Ren winks at her.

"Yes! Thank you!" Suzuki winks back at him.

"Eh? Cameras? What for?"

"You'll know soon~" Ren winks.

"Also why on the 13th? Isn't your birthday on the 14th?"

"Well, because...on the 13th I could do anything till strikes 12:00, then- Well on the 14th," He looks around at the other idols, glaring at him, along with Nanami, slightly glaring. "You know...I'll be killed. Haha-" He says, feeling the daggers being shot at him.

"Eh, how?"

"R-reasons-"

* * *

ayyyyyyyyy I'll try my best to post Ren's birthday chapter tomorrow- Reviews please! I need my energy! Every review make me very happy! Ayyyyyyyy im out-


	10. Chapter 9

ayy- as I promised, I'll be making the chapter for Ren's birthday- I tried- here some smut~ Review please!

* * *

"Ren?"

"Ah, Icchi, come in."

Tokiya opens the door slowly in his usual expression, and all calm and collected. Ren smirks at him.

"Hello.."

Ren hands him cup of water.

"Thank you." Soon after Tokiya drinks it, he starts moving in a swaying motion. "Eh..? Why..do I ..seem a bit sleepy..?"

Soon after, Tokiya falls onto the ground, falling asleep.

* * *

"Mhmm..? What..?" Tokiya opens his eyes in a squinting motion, still the surroundings a bit blurrier before he could focus on all of his surroundings.

"Ah, Icchi, you're awake." He hears Ren's voice.

"Ren? What are you doin-" Tokiya lets out a gasp before he could even finish his sentence. He felt something being shoved inhim. "Nhm...ha...ha...R..en..."

"Do you like it, Icchi? It's vibrator that my company made? Or I told them to make..." Ren smirks.

Tokiya struggles, taking notice that he was cuffed down, with both his hands and legs. He struggles more. "Ren! What are you doing? This isn't like you!"

"This isn't like me because this is what I really am like, I desire you, Toki." Ren gets close to Tokiya, holding Tokiya's chin up.

"I-it's ge-getting a bit hot in here..."

"Oh? You mean the aphrodisiac I put in you drink?"

"Y-you..."

"Like I said, I desire you..Icchi..do you know that there are a bunch of others praying on you? Choose me. And only me. I love you."

Tokiya blushes at the confession, however he does not like the situation he's in. Especially with him having aphrodisiac in him. He starts panting quicker, and faster. He stutters when Ren, the one with the controller, presses on extreme. He moans, a lot, panting and moaning. His eyes get teary, he begs Ren to stop.

"R-ren! Hah- S-stop..this...please-"

"Oh? Icchi, are you willing to beg me more? In front of the camera?"

Tokiya's eye widen.

"C-camera..?"

"Oh, yes. The camera." Ren says, pointing to multiple cameras. Ren takes out another controller, he presses it, then a moniter rolls down, showing Tokiya the current situation he's in. "This is what you could say...live."

Tokiya know that he's recording it. He knows it over.

"Oh and also, this is showing live at the café too, where everyone could you right now. Where all the members of STARISH and Quartet Night are, they're all watching."

This is horrible. He knew that last time was of course planned by Suzuki, but this time. It was Ren, Ren doing this for fun?

While in the café, Masato was furious, he was already angered when Ren kissed Tokiya during dinner the other day. But this time was unacceptable! He made a move on Tokiya first. He clutches his hands.

Hayato just stood there, still, showing no signs of insanity. Well, kind of. He was grinning. Haruka looks over at Hayato, worried.

"U-Um, Hayato-San..."

"What is it?" He looks at the other male, smiling.

"O-oh...not-nothing.."

Camus just smirks, _Ohhh? Has the game gotten even more serious?_

"Ah, Icchi, how are you feeling?"

"R-ren..s-stop this.." Tokiya says as his eyes get teary.

"Why would I?" He slowing takes out the vibrator. Then he unzips his pants.

"R-ren..?"

"You want the real thing right..?" He smirks.

Oh, this is when everyone just stared at the screen in the café. He was a fine size, a bit bigger than normal men. But it could fit, right? Right? No, It wouldn't. Is what Tokiya kept thinking of, he was scared, last, he was prepared for a long time, because Suzuki prepared him. This time with the vibrator, barely in there for not even an hour, there was no way that it was going to fit. He rubs Tokiya's entrance a bit before entering. Tokiya slightly moans at the touch of it. He gasp when the other male's member is shoved into him, Ren was pounding Tokiya quick. Tokiya was moaning, his face already in a mess.

"R-ren..." Tokiya kept repeating, which had turned Ren on even more.

It wasn't longing till 12, which Ren, who seemed to still have a lot of energy, was still pounding Tokiya, who was on the edge of cumming even more. Though Tokiya saw a slight peek at the clock and he managed to say something to Ren until he lost his conscious.

"Haaa...pp..y...Birthday..Ren..."

"Icchi- Icchi?!" Ren pulls his member out of Tokiya and quickly brings Tokiya to the bathroom to clean him.

* * *

"Mhm.." Tokiya shifts around in the bed.

"Icchi."

"Ah, Ren-" Tokiya blushes at what had just happened.

Not long, Tokiya receives a call from Suzuki.

"Ah, Hello..?"

 _"Hiiiiiiiii! How was it?"_ Suzuki asks.

"Y-you set me up didn't you?" Tokiya says, in an angered tone.

 _"And everyone saw your performance! Nuuu- Wait don't-"_

"Eh..?"

 _"Hello? Ichinose? Are you okay? Does your back hurt?"_

"Ah, Hijirikawa-San..I-it's fine!"

 _Hijirikawa?_ Ren thinks, _Ohh. I know. I got a step ahead of him._

 _"May I have a talk with Jinguji?"_

"Ren? Ah, sure, wait a bit." He says, "Ren, here, Hijirikawa-San wants to talk."

"Eh? Ah, sure~" Ren smirks. "Hello?"

 _"Jinguji, you- Well, just meet me when you two get back to the dorms."_

"Ehhhhh? But it's like- 2:00am right now!" Ren whines.

He hears Masato sigh on the other end. _"Came back as soon as you can."_

"But it's valentines and I want to spend it with Icchi." As Ren says this, he pulls Tokiya into a kiss.

"R-ren!"

"Hehe~"

 _"Jinguji!"_

"Ah..fine, fine... We'll be back- Soon."

 _"Kurosaki-San? Wait- Oi, Hello? Is this Tokiya?"_

"Ehhh? Senpai!"

 _"Tch. It's just you. Anyways, give the phone to Tokiya."_

"I don't want to! I don't grant you permission to talk to Icchi, _my_ Icchi!"

 _"Just. Give. It."_

"Fineeee-"

"Hello? Ah, Kurosaki-San."

 _"Is your back okay?"_

"Y-yes.."

 _"When will you be back?"_

"We'll be coming soon."

 _"Oi! Don't- Haiiiii Toki!"_

"Kotobuki-San."

 _"We've got a surprise for you!"_

"Eh? A surprise?"

 _"Yeeees! Get ready!"_

"O-okay..sure.."

 _"Byeeeeeeeeee bye!"_

"B-bye.."

* * *

k ik im trash

anyways ill try to upload the valentines chapter as soon as I can k

did any of you see the design? DID YOU?

Anyways please review, they give me energy quq-b

k

bye


	11. Chapter 10

im srry for not uploading- i have three other fanfic to update too- plus school- i just want summer vacation- anyways please review and enjoy this chapter- happy late valentines day- i just came back from losing 169 calories- i'm at 90lbs so close to 80lbs lmao-

* * *

The two males arrive back at the dorms. The it was about 4:55am. The first thing the two males see, or so, Tokiya sees, is everyone waiting. There was Otoya, looking at the floor, sadly, with his guitar in his hands. Mikaze and Camus, reading a book. Mikaze, with one about human emotions. Camus with a novel. Natsuki, on his phone, probably on his phone, on YouTube, watching cooking videos. Syo, also on his phone, watching a movie. Cecil and Nanami, talking about a new song. Hayato, along with Reiji and Ranmaru, thinking about lyrics for a new song. When everyone heard the door open, they all looked up at the same time. Masato, practicing his writing. Otoya, leaving his guitar on the sofa and instantly hugging Tokiya.

"O-otoya- Th-thank you all for waiting for me." Tokiya says as he bows slightly down.

"Uwaaaaaa- Tokiyaaaaaaaaaaa- I missed you-" Otoya says, in a whining tone.

"Toki-Channnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-" Hayato, also hugs Tokiya.

"O-onii-San-"

"Ichinose- Are you doing well?" Masato says, looking up from his writing, then glaring at Ren.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." Tokiya smiles a bit at the male asking him the question.

"I-Ichinose-San.." Nanami says, blushing a bit, from what he had seen earlier at the cafe. "Welcome back."

"As, yes. Thank you." Tokiya smiles softly at the blushing male.

Cecil, who just looks up and gives Tokiya a smile. Camus, who continues reading, though giving a faint blush, barely seen. Ai looks up.

"Hello. Welcome back."

Reiji, instantly running to Tokiya and hugging him. "Tokkkkiiiiiiii-"

"Kotobuki-San-"

"Okay! Now we can all go to sleep!" Otoya says smiling.

Tokiya starts walking to his dorm when he feels a hand on his shoulder, he looks around to find Ren.

"Icchi, how was it?" Ren says, whispering in his ear.

Tokiya blushes tremendously. Then he puts on a look, which shows his irritation. "Please, I'm tried, may you please go?" He tries to ask, trying to keep himself from blushing.

"Ahhh, well, I'll see you later, Icchi." Ren says, before giving Tokiya s kiss on his cheek, saying that it was a 'good night' kiss.

Tokiya enters his room, taking some supplies, and hiding them under the blankets of his bed. He wait until he knows when everyone's asleep, then he slowly opens the door of his room. Leaving a slight smile at his senpai and friend. He walks over to the kitchen, quietly, his steps as soft he he could. He knew what he was doing was childish, or rather something that only females would do. He sets down the bag. Then he takes out a few bows and tools. He takes out the items from the bag, placing them onto the table rather quietly, trying to not make as much noise as possible. He un-wraps the chocolates from its packaging. He breaks the chocolate into pieces, then put them on the stove, turning on the heating on its smallest fire, taking the plastic, or rather, rubber spatula, then slowing stirring the chocolate that he melting in the glass bowl that is inside of pot that contains water that is being heated by the heat, with the heated water heating the chocolate, having the chocolate melt slowly, but smoothly. Then finally, he pours the mixture into a few shaped pans the he had found, or rather looked for, each one of the mold was a different design. He pours the mixture in all of them. Then he places them into the freezer. Since today was also his turn to do cooking, he takes out several other ingredients from the fridge. _'What would be a good choice of breakfast..?'_ He places his hand on his chin. Then he takes out the eggs, along with the 'Instant cubed curry' he then takes out other tools. He takes out a portion of rice, then he puts it into the cooker. Then out of the bag, he takes out wrapping supplies. While he's labeling the tags and cutting out the ribbons, he notices the curry sauce done, along with the rice cooker flashing its lights. The he looks at the door and notices Ranmaru.

"Ah, Kurosaki-San-"

"Just came here to get a cup of water. You should get some sleep, after what had happened." He says with a slight blush.

"O-oh I see."

Tokiya continues what he was doing before, after Ranmaru leaves, he starts taking out the plates, because where Ranmaru was standing before, is where the plates were placed. He then scopes up an amount of rice on all of the plates, then pouring the curry on to the rice, which had also contained potatoes and chicken, which he had added in. Then he sets them onto the table. After setting everything up, including placing the chopsticks and spoons, with some forks, and a cups of water, he goes once again to the fridge, taking out the chocolate from the freezer section, he takes the chocolates out of the molds, then wrapping each once of them in a specific color of ribbons and named tag. Each tag had contained a specific message, one meant for everyone. He then goes to the library and takes out a book to read until the sun rises, he walks in the library to find Camus, no conversations had taken place. Once the sun rose, Tokiya went back to his dorm room to cleans his face, he then walks to the kitchen, which was right next to the dining room, to take a glass of water. To his surprise, when he went to the dining room, everyone was already seated, along with Hayato, who stayed at the dorms very often, like he had lived there too. Everyone was eating, no arguments had taken place. He noticed that there a piece of paper under slipped under his plate of curry. He smiles slightly at the piece of paper, or rather, note to be exact.

The strawberry blond finishes his food, then places the plate along with his utensils in the sink. He then goes back to his seat to get his chocolate, then he walks out of the dining room, whispering a 'thanks for the food' when he walks by Tokiya, to which, Tokiya lets out a slight smile at.

When he flirty male enters his room, he gets up to the bunk and unwraps the ribbon, which was in the color of orange, leaving the note to fall smoothly onto his bed sheets. The chocolate was shaped like a saxophone, it was a very detailed mold, looking like the real thing. He nibbles on the chocolate, smiling, he lifts up the note, opening it, to find the one he like's graceful hand writing.

 _Dear Ren,_

 _Happy birthday, along with Valentines day. This may seem a bit childish, but I hope you like it. Also, please stop flirting with me, it is quite annoying, well that is your personality._

 _Ichinose Tokiya_

Otoya finishes he food quickly after Ren does, he grabs the chocolate, which is in the shape of a guitar, a chomps on it, before reading the samll note, he takes off the silky red ribbon, then he starts reading the note.

 _Dear Otoya,_

 _You may be too loud or energetic at times, but you make a good roommate, along with Kotobuki-San._

 _Happy Valentines._

 _Ichinose Tokiya._

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww-Tokiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Otoya gets off his seat and hugs Tokiya, with a bit of chocolate on the sides of his mouth. He surprises Tokiya because Tokiya hadn't finsihed eating his food yet, leaving Tokiya to cough a bit when the red-headed male hugged him.

"Y-your welcome."

Masato takes the piano shaped chocolate, while eating, along he doesn't eat the chocolate, he takes off the blue ribbon then reads the note, leaving the chocolate for late.

 _Dear Hijirikawa-San,_

 _Overall, you and I, have great compatibility, I hope we can exchange many other conversations with each other very soon._

 _Ichinose Tokiya._

Masato blushes. He places his hand over his mouth, to prevent the other males from noticing.

Tokiya finishes his food, he leaves, getting ready to go to the cafe, he also has a busy schedule, with all the valentines day photoshoots.

Ranmaru walks out of the room soon after Tokiya does, going to his room. He walks in, noticing Ren, on his phone, posting many flirtatious posts to the ladies because the date. He sits on his bed, looking at the chocolate, shaped as a bass guitar. The ribbon was in a mahogany color. He took out the note.

 _Dear Kurosaki-San,_

 _We may have not exchanged many words between each other, I do hope to do so soon._

 _Ichinose Tokiya._

He lets out a slight smile at the note, to which Ren caught and took a picture of, then posting it onto twitter. Ranamru takes notices of the other male's action.

"Oi!" Ranmaru says, "Take it off- Delete the post-"

"Ehhhh, Senpai, it's fine." Ren says in whiny voice.

* * *

While everyone else is still chewing on his food, with Reiji holding his phone in hand and his spoon on the other, he finishes and takes the chocolate, which is shaped in the shape of a maracas, the ribbon was teal. He messily unwraps the ribbon, chewing on the chocolate. He ten takes out the note to read it.

 _Dear Kotobuki-San,_

 _Like Otoya, you two, indeed are very childish, however, I will still respect you as my senpai._

 _Happy Valentines._

 _Ichinose Tokiya._

Reiji grins to himself, he takes his phone and takes a picture of it, posting it on Twitter and tagging Tokiya in the photo. The post was a picture of the note, next to his face, which was grinning, with Tokiya's username tagged at the part that states his name on the note. The post captioned, _Hehehe~! Look what Toki gave me on Valentines~! How cute!_

Then he selected _**Tweet**_ , which had instantly gotten many likes, which was normal, for a idol. He walks out of the room, getting ready for his interview at the TV station in Tokyo.

Syo takes his last bite of the curry, then placing the plate in the sink before going back to his seat. He looks at the violin shaped chocolate, with the pink ribbon.

 _Dear Syo,_

 _You may get angered easily at the sound of being called cute. Although isn't that unique? I gave you a pink ribbon, sorry. Though it does tie in with the event, it is Valentines._

 _Happy Valentines._

 _Ichinose Tokiya._

Syo blushes dramatically. He thinks, _'Well, I wouldn't mind you calling me cute...'_ He stubbles out of the dining room, trying to run back as quickly as he could to his room, not wanting the others to see him blush.

Mikaze gets up from his seat, bring the chocolate and plate with him, he leaves the plate in the sink. He then calls for a taxi to get him to the new movies film shooting. In the ride, with his usual poker face, with no expression as always. He takes the chocolate out his bag, he takes off the sky blue ribbon of the chocolate packaging. The chocolate was shaped as a synthesizer. He takes a small bite of the chocolate, knowing that it wouldn't work in his system if he had to much. He takes the note and reads it.

 _Dear Mikaze-San,_

 _We haven't talked much, I added a bit of oil in yours so I hope that you'll be able to digest it, just like how I add some oil in all of your food. Anyways,_

 _Happy Valentines._

 _Ichinose Tokiya._

Mikaze lets out a faint smile. He places his finger on his lips, _'Did I just..react? This really might be..'_ He thinks, before he could finish, the driver tells him that he's at his destination.

Camus calmly finishes his curry then he gets over to the library, one of his favorite places in the dorms, including that fact that he sees Tokiya often at the library, although he's not going to admit that. He then takes out the chocolate, in the shape of a cello. The ribbon was in an icy blue. He takes one small bite of the chocolate, making sure that none of the crumbs will fall onto the book he was currently reading. He slowly puts in a bookmark in the book, then he takes the note and gently opens up the note.

 _Dear Camus-San,_

 _You may seem cold, but we all know that you a good person._

 _Happy Valentines_

 _Ichinose Tokiya._

Camus chuckles a bit, then he places the not in his suit pocket, careful to not lose the small note.

Cecil finishes eating his meal, he then takes the chocolate and plate, he places the plate onto the sink. He then leaves. He enters his room with hopes that Camus wouldn't be in there, luckily he wasn't. He looks at the chocolate, with the green ribbon, the chocolate was in a flute shape. He takes out the note, leaving the chocolate for later.

 _Dear Aijima-San,_

 _We all though that you were indeed one of the biggest surprises when we had all met you. Then again, I was taken in by your beautiful and calm entrance song._

 _Happy Valentine._

 _Ichinose Tokiya._

He smiles, putting the note in a box, that has a lock so he knows that it will be safe.

Hayato leaves, joyfully as always, taking the chocolate with him. Because of his busy schedule, he calls for his manager to pick him up. He then gets in the car, happily munching on the microphone shaped chocolate, the ribbon was violet colored. He takes out the note.

 _Dear Onii-San,_

 _Thank you for supporting mother and I when things in mother's job wasn't going well. Onii-San, as your brother, I will always support you, no matter what._

 _Happy Valentines._

 _Ichinose Tokiya._

He grins at the note, tucking it in his bag, then he takes a note on his new song that he's working on, then the smile fades away.

Natsuki smiles, like his usual self. He gets up bringing all the plates to dishes, since it was always him who washes the dishes, after all, they had never let him do the cooking. He goes back to get the chocolate in the shape of a viola, the ribbon was in a bright yellow color. He grins as he enters his room to find Syo on his bed grinning at the note. Syo notices him and quickly hides the note, taking his phone out quickly to pretend that he was watching a movie. Natsuki goes onto the Piyo-Chan couch and starts eating the chocolate when the note falls out, Natsuki bends down to pick up the note when his glasses fall out. He quickly changes into Satsuki. Satsuki picks up the note, reading the small hidden part of the note, where someone with glasses wouldn't be able to see.

 _Dear Satsuki-San,_

 _You may seem to be angered a lot, however, we all know that your reasoning to appear is to protect Natsuki._

 _Happy Valentines._

 _Ichinose Tokiya._

Satsuki lets out a faint smile before putting back on the glasses, even though he usually wouldn't of done that. He changes back to Natsuki, who saw the note in his hand and reads it carefully.

 _Dear Shinomiya-San,_

 _Although your cooking isn't as good, I believe that you will be able to cook and edible dish someday._

 _Happy Valentines._

 _Ichinose Tokiya._

Natsuki grins, he puts the note in his bag, using the note as a lucky charm.

While Natsuki was washing the dishes, Nanami picks up the note shaped chocolate with the lime-green ribbon, the color of his eyes. He smiles. He then takes off the ribbon. While he slowly takes minute bites out off the chocolate, he takes the note to read it.

 _Dear Nanami-San,_

 _Thank you. Thank you for having me go back to music the way it was before, unlike when he was told by sensei that my music had no feeling. Thank you._

 _Happy Valentines._

 _Ichinose Tokiya._

Nanami smiles, though his smile fades away when he remembers Hayato's lyrics for the new song, which was directed to Tokiya, he knows that he has fallen for Hayato's younger sibling, knowing that Hayato is very possessive over his younger brother.

* * *

When Tokiya finally arrives at the café, he was surprised at the clothing.

"Suzu-Chan- This choice of clothing is-"

"Heheh~ After today, Easters going to arrive soon! Ah! By the way, don't forget to give these to everyone in the dorms, they are all labeled. Seems like they all had something to do today, ah speaking of which, you have a few interviews and photoshoots after right?"

"Ah, yes.." He smiles at the female, having and idea of whats under the colored wrapped paper with the names of everyone in the dorm.

* * *

ayyy this is the longest chapter in this series so far- anyways, since Mikaze's birthday is coming in a few days, I'll probably make one more chapter before Mikaze's birthday chapter, also I'm planning to make a White Day chapter along with a easter chapter, you kno bunny ears ;^)

Ahhhhh season 4 is going to on in FALL- FALL- and it's barely even close to summer right now- btw we all need a yandere- especially yandere older brothers~ gotta go update my other stories oops.

Please review!


	12. Chapter 11

ayyy I'm back with another chapter- btw the I have a wattpad if you didn't kno- it's InnocentFujoshi- ayyy happy early birthday Mikaze-

* * *

The male wakes up, the earliest one in his room that wakes up. He walks to the kitchen to see Masato cooking, it happened to be Masato'[s turn.

"Good morning, Hijirikawa-San."

"Good morning, Ichinose." the cooking male turns his head to face the other male to greet him.

Tokiya eats his breakfast quietly, with Masato also eating, soon the other members join the two. Tokiya remember one thing about this day. It was Mikaze's birthday. Though Mikaze had another filming to do.

"Tokiya."

"Hm? Yes, Mikaze-San?"

"Would you come and watch my set today?"

"E-eh?" Tokiya says, a bit honored, but also a bit happy to know that he learn a bit of experience.

The other members looked surprised, not for long, because they knew that everyone had a thing for Tokiya.

After finishing the breakfast, Tokiya went along with Mikaze to his filming.

It took place in 18 century. The film was about a male, who had loved flowers dearly. The male's favorite type of flower was a rose. However, one day when he was in his garden, a female passes by, admiring the beautiful roses in the large garden. The male sees that the girl had interest in flowers, in fact the girl worked at a flower shop. They soon got to know each other through roses, however the girl had a weak body. After they had both started going out with each other, the girl soon fell ill and passed on. The male was desperately upset over this, he often was in his garden, staring at the red rose, the girl's favorite type of rose. He would stay in the garden, no matter what reason. No weather condition would stop him. He would stay there, waiting, feeling as if the girl would soon return to him someday. he waited until his body could no longer fuction, due to his conditions he faced from the weather. He soon, too, fell ill and went on. Then the time passes to when they are in the 19th century, where everything repeated. The male soon found the girl once again, and fell for her. Once time same event happens, where the girl falls ill, they both remember the thoughts from the past. The male cries desperately, begging for why he couldn't be with the girl. However, this pattern goes on and on, century after century, until finally the male gives up and decides to separate himself from the girl, where the girl couldn't separate herself from the male, causing her to keep chasing him until she gives up and falls for another man, and for whatever reason, she lived healthy in that century, leaving the male in pain when he saw their family. Through the next century, he decided to just fall for someone else. he feel for another female, but he eventually ended up meeting the girl once again. He gave up and just went to her.

 _"No matter how much I try to protect you, leave you for you to be safe. It works, however, it leaves me in unbearable pain, just like the beautiful red rose's torns stabbing me deep in my heart..."_

They decided no matter how much they will experience, they will not part, for no matter how long, they will love each other.

Tokiya is in the chair, surprised. He was reading the script. Soon a few girls from the set go to him, wanting to talk with him, however the director come ups.

"Ichinose-Kun, you're up next."

"Ah, okay- Up next? W-what do you mean, sir?"

"Didn't Mikaze tell you? You're going to be acting as the girl."

"W-what?"

"I told Mikaze to bring whoever that had acting experience, and he brought you, this film was decided in the last moment so we had no time to find a heroine. The heroine was supposed to be taller than Mikaze, had pale skin, and it didn't matter if the gender of the actor was male or female, it just needed to meet those requirements. And for some reason you do." The director says, telling the makeup artists to dress him up.

* * *

When he came out, he looked like a complete different person, or gender to be exact. His costume had him in a long and white silky dress, the dress had a few violet ribbons on, it was simple but perfect. For his hair, it was tied into fishtail braid, it was quite loose, and it was set to the side of Tokiya's shoulder. There was a sleeve, like Hatsune Miku's, it was a ruffled sleeve then came on the loose sleeves, it was collared, with ruffles on the bottom till the ribbon that made a bow on the back of the dress. The dress was very long, it covered his legs, so his heels were barely seen. He walked up to Mikaze, with a small flush on his face.

"You look...beautiful." Mikaze said that, without thinking, he had also smiled, which he rarely does.

"E-eh? Mikaze-San-"

"Ah, I'm sorry if that was disturbing.."

"N-no it's fine-"

"Ichinose-Kun! Mikaze-Kun! Are you two ready yet?"

"Yes."

"Y-yes!"

They two males had done the parts that they could do, they were to go back to the set when the date filming date was decided. The two decided to go back together, but then rain had suddenly started pouring, with Mikaze not being a real human, they decided to get a hotel that was near by. While Tokiya was taking a shower, Mikaze stayed there and laid down on his bed. He had just remembered that today was his birthday. When Tokiya came out, he was in a robe.

"Good night then, Mikaze-San. Ah, I have something for you." Tokiya says, going through his bag, bringing out a small packaged box.

Mikaze took the small packaged box, he slowly unwrapped the present, he found a rose pin, he smiled.

"Ah, I'm sorry, this may seem a bit to feminine, I saw this blue rose pin and though of you. How funny, it turns out the movie you were in was based for flowers." He chuckles.

"Thank you."

"Ah your welco-"

He received a kiss from Mikaze. It was forced and it took him by surprise.

"Tokiya..could you help me explain?" a flushed Mikaze says. "My heart is beating..I don't even know why I have a heart in the first place...I recently got a update and they changed a bit of my currents... I feel like touching you...my face is flushed, unlike normal. I want to be with you, is this what they call love? If so, are you my first love?"

Tokiya couldn't think of anything but say out loud, "Mikaze-San.."

The smaller of the two males then forced another kiss onto Tokiya. He pushed Tokiya down on the bed. Tokiya blushes, although Mikaze is gentel on him. Mikaze moves his cold hands inside Tokiya's robe, rubbing Tokiya's nipples, making him moan. He then kisses Tokiya, from his nape to the end of Tokiya's stomach, close to Tokiya's member, he slowly removes the ribbon that kept the robe in place. He then ribs Tokiya's boxers, with Tokiya slowly panting. He removes Tokiya's then licking Tokiya's member slowly, first at the tip, working his way down. The other male moans in pleasure, he then cums. Mikaze slowly removes his clothes, he then prepares Tokiya, rubbing his finger at Tokiay's entrance, making Tokiya make a loud gasp. He then pushes one finger in, exploring Tokiya's insides. Soon after, when he thinks he's ready, he puts in another finger, rubbing Tokiya's H-Spot. Tokiya moans loudly. Then he take his fingers out, finished preparing Tokiya. He rubs his tip at the entrance, slowly going in, with heavy panting from Tokiya. Throughout the who time, Tokiya's phone in his bag was buzzing rapidly. He thrust in and out slowly, though Tokiya was pretty tight. He starts going faster when he could feel that Tokiya was ready, making him moan louder, he goes even fast, feeling his need to release. He soon realeases in Tokiya. Tokiya, himself cums soon after that. Mikaze gets onto of Tokiya, they heard knock from the door of their room. Mikaze quickly slips on his robe.

"Hello, Ichinose Tokiya ordered a cake?" The severs says, with a cart in his hand.

"Thanks," Mikaze says, handing the sever a tip.

"A-ah, the cake." Tokiya says, panting.

"Hm? Now that you can't move much, how about I eat it off you?" Mikaze says, with a sly smile that Tokiya has never seen before on Mikaze's face.

Before Tokiya knew it, the next thing was cake on his body, with Mikaze licking it off him, all over his body, it felt it was never going to end, he had came several times until he was knocked out. When Tokiya woke up, he was all cleaned just like he was before, in his robe. He sees a recharging Mikaze next to him, he smiles slightly, though he blushes dramatically after that. He remembered when Mikaze had confessed to him. He blushes even more. He quickly goes to his bag to check his phone, he unlocks his phone to see tons and tons of texts. He got tons of calls from Suzuki. He decided go onto the idol group chat where everyone was.

 _'Everyone, it's fine. I'm safe with Mikaze-San.'_ He texted.

He soon received a call from Suzuki, whom was also part of the group chat.

 _"Hellllllo! Toki-Chan! How was yesterday? Tell me the details! I know what you guys did-"_

"Would you like me to tranfer the data over to your phone?" Mikaze says, grabbing the phone from Tokiya then talking to the fujoshi.

 _"OH MY GOD REALLY?! Thanks! And Bye!"_ Then soon after that, Suzuki hung up.

"W-well, let's go.." Tokiya says, changing into his clothes that he hand-washed.

Tokiya soon felt a warm feeling on his hand, it was a kiss, a kiss on the back of his hand.

"I love you." was the last thing Mikaze said before walking out the hotel room to get some food for them.

Tokiya blushes, standing there, dumbfounded. He noticed something on Mikaze's clothing, it was the pin that he had given the other male.

* * *

When they went back to the dorms, Tokiya had created a lot of commotion. Everyone was on him, asking what had happened, but they all soon received a text from Mikaze while he was on his phone. It gave them all information on what had happened. Camus just shot a look at Mikaze then went back to his book. Most of them had gotten flushes when they looked at the pictures, Tokiya got even more flushed when he found out that there were pictures taken. The door opens, with Ringo walking in.

"Hm? What are you guys doing? Anyways, the drama I mentioned about before is taking place next week!" Ringo says. "Here all of your scripts!"

While the guys look at the script Ringo suddenly disappears, making the other males a bit scared.

"Oh, by the way, how's the movie going? Ai." Syo asks.

"The heroine is Tokiya."

Everyone stares at Tokiya, not because they are surprised, it was because they were just jealous over Mikaze. Jealous that he got to be in a movie with Tokiya. Well, they let it off for this one time, they were going to be in the drama with Tokiya.

* * *

A/N: so? Did you enjoy it? This time, it tried it with no kinky shit- anyways, the chapters with the dramas will start soon- actually i lied, this chapter did have kinky shit because you know- licking the cake off Tokiya- Oh yeah, also I started a new fanfic series, it baes on Prince of Stride and it's a Harem x Takeru, so if you watch Prince of Stride and like Harem x Takeru, please go and check it out! Also please review!


	13. Chapter 12

A/N : Hi- I'm back- I haven't been receiving any reviews on this lately- QAQ- Anyways, enjoy this chapter, also. i just finished a bottle of pocari- lmao random- Now let's start the chapter!

* * *

"Toki-Chan! A coffee!"

"Ah, okay, Suzu-Chan!" Tokiya says, but he says in loud enough to the fact that Suzuki could hear them.

After he finishes the coffee he goes to the table to place his order when he notices the customer, it was Hyuga Ryuya, along with Tsukimiya.

"Yahoo~!" Tsukiyama waves.

"Hello, Tsukiyama-San, Hyuga-San."

"Yo."

"Here's your coffee, Tsukimiya-San. Why are you here? Hyuga-San?"

"He dragged me here." he groans.

"Oh I see. Would you like to order anything?"

"A dark roast coffee."

"Coming up." The dark haired male smiles softly, he then takes his leave.

"Oi, why the hell am I here? This cafe is just- The decorations and-"

"It's for fujoshis~" Tsukimiya winks at Hyuga, which is still attractive in his male form.

"Fujoshis? Doesn't that mean rotten women- Are you saying this cafe's based on BL?!" He gets a bit flustered.

"Yup! And The owner happens to be a close friend of mine~"

"Tsukiiiiiii~" Suzuki comes running to the pink haired male.

"Ah, this is Hyuga, and this is the owner I was just talking about~"

"Ni-nice to meet you." The older male flushes a bit.

"Nice to meet you too! Ah, could you also like Toki-Channn? If so, I'd be glad to make a doujin of you two!"

"Wha-"

"Ne ne, you see Toki-Chan has a har-"

"Here's your coffee, Hyuga-San."

"Oh, thanks." He says, sipping in a bit of the coffee.

* * *

"Okay. You guys, pay attention." Hyuga, saying his words loudly and clearly. "This TV show is about-" He looks through the pages of the script then blushes. He then goes by Tsukimiya and whispers, "What the hell? T-this-"

"The script is made by Suzuki~ Her dad's a CEO of a agency! And he allowed her to make her own show!"

Tokiya's memories came back to when he was younger, remembering Suzuki saying that she's want Tokiya's agency to her dad's and saying that her dad was CEO of a entertainment company.

"W-well, t-this is just- BL-"

"BL-" All of the members looked at each other.

"Wait you said Ichinose was the main character in this TV series, am I correct?" The blue haired male questions.

"Yup!"

"Wait- Saotome-Sensei agreed to it?"

"Welllllll~" The pink haired male puts a finger on his cheek cutely. "It was biggggggg offer, so he couldn't turn it down!"

"Oh-"

"Yup! So the drama will start next week~! Until then!"

When the males read the script, most of them were blushing, while some of them kept their usual emotions on their face. Though the one that was most shocked was of course, Tokiya. Well, who wouldn't be in his position? He felt dizzy as he read the script, though he had to keep in his usual poker face, not showing his emotions. He looked at the ones who had done something with him so far, Ren, Camus, Hayato, Mikaze, and Syo, who confessed. Ren, with a smirk placed on his face. Hayato, looking no different from his usual happy grin. Syo, with a huge blush. Mikaze, looking as normal as ever, with his poker face. Camus, with his stern face, looking as 'royal' as he could. He sighed. Why did he have to endure all this? What was so special about him? Why was everyone's attention always on him? He decided to call Suzuki when his phone rang and Suzuki called.

 _"Yo! Toki-Chan, did you get the script?"_

"Ah, I was just about to call you. However-"

 _"Don't complain! I'm going to make a doujin series after this TV show! And also, I added a LOT of smut in it~ hehe Welp- Bye!"_

The girl ended her call on him, leaving him even more confused at the situation. After everyone finished reading the script for the first episode, no one really spoke. Which left the whole room really empty. Until Nanami spoke out loud.

"How about we think of ideas for the song?" He said, breaking the silence.

"Yep! Yep!" Hayato agrees.

"Ah, we should." Ren says, looking up from the script.

The other soon agree and they all put their thoughts onto the song. When they though of lyrics for the song, Nanami decided that he would compose it right away and have it done by dinner was ready. The one would was supposed to make dinner was Natsuki this time, do everyone decided to order to eat something instead, with Nastuki fighting and asking why he was never able to cook.

"W-well, I haven't had food from outside for a pretty long time- Let's order takeout!" Syo says.

"Ehhh? Tonight I was thinking of making curry! And when I finally thought that I would be able to coo-" The tall male took off his glasses to wipe his lens.

Everyone looked at Natsuki in silence.

"RUN!" Syo shouted.

"You damned guys- When he finally went out to buy the ingredients- Anyways, I'll do the fucking cooking!" Satsuki yells, then he storms off to the kitchen.

"Wait- Could Satsuki's cooking be better?" Otoya asks.

"Who knows, we should try it-" Tokiya says, next to Otoya, to which everyone glared at.

"If Icchi says so, then we should try~" Ren puts his hand around Tokiya's shoulder.

"Y-yeah! It might actually be better!" Syo says, agreeing to Tokiya.

"Let's just order takeouts just in case." Masato says.

"Yes, just in case." Cecil agrees with the blue haired male.

"Hmph." was all Camus said.

"Right, right! So now what do we order?" Reiji says.

"I prefer oil." Mikaze mumbled. "Or anything that you guys add oil too."

"Anything's fine with me." Ranmaru says.

"Hm...what about from Kotobuki-San's shop? Doesn't your mom own a bento shop?" Tokiya says, holding his own chin.

"Ohhhh! Yeah, it was delicious!" Otoya agrees.

"Then we should try it." Masato also agrees.

"Okay! okay~! Hold, let me call my mom!" Reiji says, talking out his phone then dialing the number. "Hello? Mom?"

 _"Ah, Rei-Chan! Did you finally call to tell me you have a girlfriend or boyfriend to bring to me?"_

"N-no- Mom, I wanna get takeouts-"

 _"Awww, is that so? How many do you want? Any which ones?"_

"Uh- Let's see-" Reiji says counting the amount of people there. "Uh- 13- Any random ones are fine-"

 _"Okay~! Be sure to call when you get a girlfriend! Or a boyfriend! Do you even have someone you like yet?"_

"Y-yeah- I have someone I like-" to which, Ranmaru glares.

 _"Oh? That's good! be sure to introduce them! I'll deliver them when I'm done making them! Good luck on making more music! Bye!"_

"Wow, your mom seems to be as energetic as you." Otoya chuckles.

"And always asking when I'll get a girlfriend or boyfriend-"

About the time when Satsuki places the food on the table and the takeout comes, in which they all got to meet Reiji's mother, who was a cheerful woman, with the looks like Reiji. She had her tied up in a pony tail, other than that, she looked just like Reiji.

"Ma'am, I found out where ReiRei got those handsome features from." Ren says, with a wink.

"Oh my-" Reiji's mom blushes.

"You guy's- It's done-"

"I'll see you some other time!" Reiji says, pushing his mom out.

When they saw the curry that Satsuki made, it looked normal. The idols, including Nanami, who just finished composing the song, took a bite of the food, it was normal. It actually tasted good. Then they looked at the takeout and wondered what to do. Without any conversations, they ate both of the food, finally Satsuki put on the glasses even though he didn't want to. When he went back to normal, he was so happy that they were eating his cooking.

"See? If you try, it would work." Tokiya gives a bit of encouragement to Natsuki, to which Natsuki blushes a bit.

After they were all full and finished with their food, which made they barely able to move, they went to the gym to work off the calories they had just gained. When they were done and such, followed by a bath for all of them in the small hot springs in the dorm, then sleep, with them doing a few necessary actions before sleep. Though they were all anxious for the drama that was going to start next week.

* * *

How was it? Today is Mikaze's actual birthday lmao- Anyways please review- My life depends on them- Lmao K then, I hope you enjoyed and until next time-


	14. Chapter 13

Ayy back with another chapter, a few more days till the white day chapter which ill make earlier than while day bc i know im never on time, April 11 is also Otoya's birthday, so finally Otoya can take action! I just watched the Christmas episode a few days ago- OMG THE BABY VERIOnsS WERE SO PRECIOUS- please review

i will love you if you do lmao

does anyone here know Touken Ranbu

* * *

The dark haired male woke up to the sound of his alarm, reminding him of the date. It was the day where they were going to go and meet at the studio for the drama. The title of the drama was still on hold, with the director in confusion of what to name the show. They believed that this show would be a big success, but with Suzuki, who was the proucer and her father who was one of the top in Japan's entertainment industry. They also believed that this would make it to America, with them being quite famous around the world and with the gay rights that was just approved in the country. This was also going to be a big hit in the anime and otaku industry, with Suzuki's company that had relationship with the big companies of the anime industry, such as Animate, Bandai, and etc. It was also said that they would make an anime version of the drama, which would mean that the idols would have to voice act. With Suzuki already making a manga of it. Even without the drama announced in public yet, the companies are already making merchandise. The printing companies have set up covers and such for the manga that Suzuki was already starting on. He continued to do his normal morning routine. Taking a shower, then with him brushing his teeth and then with him choosing some clothes to wear and off to eat breakfast. The male grabbed his bag and then he headed to the dining room. Th entertainment industry was sure a big part of the world, Tokiya thought. Right when he was about to leave the dorm room, a hand held him back from doing so. He turned around slowly, to see who it was that was holding him back. Of course it was the both of them. Both of his roommates. It was one hand- it was two hands.

"Toki-"

"Tokiya!"

"Wait for us!" The two shorter males said, holding him back.

The two male were still in their sleep wear, with small bags under their eyes, barely ready for the day. Their eyes were also half lidded, not yet used to the light coming from the sun, just like the times when the whole room is dark, dark as the night, then another person enters then turns on the lights on it's brightest possible way to shine.

The dark-haired male sighs at the two males holding him back. "You two are barely ready yet."

"But we're all going to the same place anyways! So wait for us?" Reiji asks.

"Please?" Otoya says with the one look at a fan of his would faint at, or they would be called puppy-eyes.

Tokiya looks at them, bluntly. "I wouldn't care." He then sighs once more. "Since we are all going to place, why would it matter for me to wait for you? Also, time is running and I'd like to have my breakfast." He gently removes the two male's hand and leaves.

The two males standing there sigh in despair. They then go and get ready as they were told to.

"If only Tokiya was my boyfriend.." Otoya mumbles.

"Now, now, Otoyan, we must share!" Reiji nudges Otoya's shoulder while Otoya brushes his teeth.

"Yeah, yeah.." Otoya mops, he then brightens up after a second. "Ah, wait- next month is my birthday- So that means-"

"Ah, that's nice-" the older male sighed. "If only my birthday came earlier then I could make a move on Toki-"

Otoya chuckles, "Now we're getting serious, aren't we, _Senpai_?"

"Hah, serious? The game has just started!"

Then every thing was silent for a moment, the two males stared at each other, but soon the silence broke, with them both laughing in their usual way.

"Icchi~ Come on, sit in this seat! I prepared it for you!" Ren says, pointing to the seat next to his.

Tokiya sighed as he took the next to the male who asked for it. Today was Ren's day, or his day to be in charge of cooking. The food Ren made was Italian, just like his character- or to say, romantic. Now what does food have anything to do with romance? Apparently, people think that French and Italian males are romantic, well that's the stereotype. Also, Ren's character was the one that would portray the French and Italian, leaving him as the 'flirt' type of male, who knows how to easily please women. When Ren sats down at his seat next to his, 'beloved' he scotched closer to the male next him, getting closer and closer. He then took the fork and sun it around until the pasta his made was in the grasps of the fork and held it close to Tokiya.

"Now open up." Ren said in a deep voice, as if trying to seduce him.

Tokiya refused for a small second, then took the food in his mouth, he didn't even notice that the other male took the other end of the pasta and was eating to reach Tokiya's mouth. Soon their's lips were barely away from touching, with the whole group shooting daggers at the strawberry blond male. Then male then took the last action to bite the last part, leaving both of their lips to surface upon each other. With the male sliding his tongue into Tokiya's mouth, wanting to explore the insides.

Tokiya blushes. He quickly separate their lips, with a small trail of saliva connecting them. The whole group looks at them, with Masato looking the most unsatisfied at the situation. Tokiya then quickly continues to eat his meal until he was ready, he then places the dishes in the sink, and sits at the couch in the living room, with no conversations at all.

Until everyone was done and in the living room, they went to the outside of the dorms, calling for the vehicle that would be taking them to the studio, the males entered the large vehicle that fit all of them, with Tokiya in seat next to the drivers. Other than that, this was the order of the seats where the males sat in.

Hyuga (Driver)- Tokiya

Ren - Masato

Otoya - Cecil

Hayato - Nanami

Natsuki - Syo

Camus - Mikaze

Tsukimiya - Reiji - Ranmaru

The ride to the studio was not a peaceful one at all means. Unless you mean the front seats. Though other than that, there was glaring, which was the biggest one, and then were talking, along with small arguments over pointless reasons. When they got to the studio, they all immediately got off the car, with the more childish males, such a, Otoya Natsuki, Reiji, and Syo running to the building. Well Syo ran because of reasons- the reasons being Natsuki chasing him and such. The other males go out of the car slowly, taking their time to go to the studio, or meeting, knowing that they were still early. When they entered the elevator, it luckily fit all of them, given the males that were running were already in the studio. When they got into the studio, they sat at the chairs that were already placed for them, with the name of the actor's on the script, arranged seating. They all sat down at then Suzuki appeared, though she looked normal, there were bags under her eyes.

"Hi~!"

"Hello." the males answered.

"Okay, now, this drama will be big- You guys should know. Anyways, I already have a manga that's published. The name of the manga is Tokiya Look Here, so I decided that this would also be the name of the drama, along with the anime. You should have read the scripts- The shorter one, the plot." She says, in a different tone in voice. "Now the format of this series will in the one of a otome game." She then takes a hug packet, which was probably the manga volumes. "So far for this meeting, the only thing I require you to do is read all these volumes of the manga so far! And I have extra copies, so all of you read the 12 volumes that have come out! I have 15 sets!" She takes them out and hands them all to the males. "You will also need to read your script!Of course, since Toki-Chan, you're the main character- You'll have to memorize many lines- However, you'll g=have lots of _fun._ " She smiled at him. "And I mean lots."

The males flipped throughout the pages of the manga, some were smirking, some were blushing, and some had absolutely no emotion at all.

"Now the costumes-"

"Um- Suzu-Chan- Do we have to the things they-or we did in the manga?" Tokiya says, with a huge blush on his face.

"Huh? Of course! We have to! It follows the manga all the way! You'll also have to get ready with the lines because soon after the first episodes plays on the television- We'll be doing the anime, and you'll have to voice act it."

"E-even, _those_ sounds?" Tokiya asks.

"Yes." She says, now getting serious. "Alright! Now let's try acting out the script on the stage, just take your script and let's start!"

* * *

The miniature set was set up.

"Okay, I'll be the announcer." Suzuki says, a bit different from usual.

Miyaki Suzuki. Daughter of one of the biggest entertainment companies of Japan. Her father made his productions all the way to the US, he was also awarded in Holly Wood. Suzuki is also one of the most popular Doujinka, along with being a Mangaka. She owns a cafe, dedicated to the BL genre. Being awarded with some of the biggest mangaka awards in japan. Most of her works are ranked in top ten, with them most of the time, in first place. Her art style is not only easy to recognize, but her plots are very interesting, her art style is considered perfect from most of her viewer's perspective. It's has the bishounen type of style, being the veiwer's favorites. Her works are arranged- From Seme + Seme art style, Seme + Uke style, Uke +Uke. Mostly popular with her Seme + Seme style, with both male's looking equally. While her Seme +Uke ones are also popular, with the average hot male + cute boy. Although her Uke + Uke isn't known very much yet, after all she only has one work in Uke +Uke. Not only that, but she has several merchandise from her works with drama CD's and animes.

"Okay- Let's start."

"O-Onii-San- Please let me stay in this school-" Tokiya says, with a huge blush.

"No- Tokiya, why don't you understand?!"

"Cut!" Suzuki says, " Walking to the two males. "The voices are pretty good- Now I want you guys to act it all out!" She then back up into the back ground. 'We're gonna act it now- We'll be doing the act episode next week!"

* * *

"O-onii-San- Please let me stay in this school!" Tokiya says, with a hurt expression on, on the edge of crying.

"No- Tokiya, why don't you understand?!" Hayato yells at his younger brother. "I'm doing this for your good!"

"How is this for my own good-"

"You- Surrounded by those wild animals- Just wanting to get near you. I'm protecting you!"

"I've been locked up all these years- and finally in college, I finally find some good friends, and you want me to leave?"

"Have you seen the way they looked at you?" Hayato clutched his hands. "Lust! They're looking for lust!"

The males looking at the action stare in disbelief. In disbelief at how good at acting they were, like they've been doing since they were born.

"Wow." Otoya says, shocked how good they siblings were. Otoya then looks down at the manga. "T-the next scene-" He blushes.

Hayato then pushes Tokiya against the wall behind Tokiya. He then forces a kiss on Tokiya, shoving his lips against his.

"Onii-Sa-"

Though the other males looked angry at the current scene, glaring at Hayato.

The two males in the scene continue kissing until Tokiya starts panting hardly, with Hayato moving his hands on Tokiya's body.

"Okay!" Suzuki yells out, with a hand over her nose. "We're done for today, we'll have to do it for reals next week, okay? With finishing chapter 1-3, every three chapters will equal a episode, and I'll edit them all before having them air. Seems like it'll be awhile before you guys will get another break again, there's also voice acting on the day after the first episode is aired. Well, then everyone, let's go- To the cafe."

The males all head to the cafe, changing to their cosplay as usual, with the whole month's theme that had rabbits. Since it was Easter. Four more days till white day.

* * *

The male woke up, to the sound of his alarm, with today being white day, but also the day were they were going to doing the actual acting for the episode. Four days ago, he and Hayato had a kiss for the prepare acting, he got cautious when his older brother soon started moving his hands around his body. Though by now, they all remembered their lines. The schedule for the voice acting was changed to today because of something had suddenly happened, with the anime company writing down the wrong schedule. He then headed to the bathroom, doing what he usually did, then changing into clothes that matched, as always. With Reiji and Otoya still sleeping, he walked out of the dorm door, not forgetting to bring the script. He then entered the dining room, with it being Masato's turn to cook. The cooking male greeted him, with him and Camus the only ones awake, along with Masato for course. The food was soon served, and more of the idols came in, along with the composer. They all ate and waited till Hyuga came, along with Tsukimiya. They then entered the vehicle and went to the studio. There in the studio, they were dressed and the makeup artist gave them a few touch-ups here and there. They then changed into the clothing they were instructed to. They soon went to a house that was build on Suzuki's father's land that was only for building sets for the productions. It was basically a small town that was clear, but then with the whole city in the manga built in the land. They entered the house and started the acting.

* * *

"O-Onii-San- Please let me stay at this school!" He says, in a hurt way, but also in a begging way.

"No- Tokiya, why don't you understand?!" Hayato says loudly, but in a worried way. "I'm protecting you!"

"How is this for my own good-"

"You- Surrounded by those wild animals-! Just wanting to get near you. I'm protecting you!" He says, getting closer to Tokiya.

"I've been locked up all these years- and finally in college...I finally find some good friends, and you want me to just leave?!"

"Have you seen the way they looked at you?!" Hayato clutches his hands to show anger. "Lust-! They're looking lust! Lust for you!"

Tokiya stares at Hayato.

"No- There's no way..."

"They were!" Now the older brother getting closer to Tokiya.

Hayato grabs Tokiya's hands, pushing him against the wall. He then forces a kiss on his younger brother.

"Nhm-"

Hayato soon slides his tongue into Tokiya's mouth, with Tokiya refusing the kiss. Hayato moves his hand around Tokiya's body, sliding his hand under Tokiya's shirt. Tokiya gasps between the kiss.

"Onii-San-"

"Tokiya...I...love...you..." Hayato then separates the kiss, with a trail of saliva connecting the two of them.

He lets go of Tokiya. He then embraces his younger brother, in a tight one. As if he'll never get the chance to hug his brother again if he doesn't take this chance. He them lets a bit loose, looking into Tokiya's eye seriously. Staring into his pupils.

"Never leave me." He says, then letting go of him and leaving the room.

Tokiya stand there, confused? Embarrassed? Who knows, with all of the different emotions showed up on his face.

"Did...he..just confes...s?"

The next day, where the male wakes up to the sound of his brother, running into his room.

"Tokiya! Breakfast! College is gonna start!"

"Nhmm..? Onii-San...? Five...five...more...minutes..."

"Ahaha, come on." Hayato then smirks slightly. "The bells gonna ring soon." He lies.

"W-what?! You should of told me sooner, Onii-San!" Tokiya jumps out of his bed, quickly running to the closet, finding clothes that would match. He then runs to the bathroom to get run.

"Come on, let's go!" Hayato grins, using some hand motion.

Tokiya then sits at the table of the apartment, that he lived in with his brother. Soon after, he dashes out of the apartment door, running to the college, with Hayato walking peacefully, as his facial expression changes into one of a jealous one. He looks as Tokiya's panting hardly to get to the college, with him not that good in physical activities. _'If only- If only I was the one making him pant this much..'_ The thought races through his mind again and again, making him realize that he was already at the college, with his brother's friends already with him. He eyes the one with pink-orange colored hair, looking at the male's soft smile. He smirks, knowing that it was just a mask in the front. He then fronts when the other males get closer to Tokiya. He then runs over to them, shoving his way to his younger brother, but couldn't get all the way in, with girls approaching him, after all, he was a idol. He clicks his tongue as back off from his younger brother and starts putting on a mask to cover himself up, he puts on a smile to talk with the females.

During one of Tokiya's classes, art, which is one he attends with Ren and Masato, he was asked from a few girls to model for them. He blushes a bit, but accepts the offer.

"Ah, me? Modeling? Of course, I'd be honor to model for you. Especially with your talents, it's such a honor to model for such artists." He compliments the females.

Ren and Masato look over.

"Ah, modeling? Icchi, could you model for me too?"

"Eh? Ah, sure. Well, since I'm already doing it for them." Tokiya looks over.

"I'd like to model after you." Masato says, as he brings his material over to start sketching.

When the other leave, with Ren leaving, though he didn't want to- was forced by his brother to go to another party. It was only Masato and Tokiya left in the room, with Masato transferring the sketch of Tokiya that he had draw, and he started getting out the paint colors, taking out a palette, along with a variety of different kinds of brushes. He starts with painting the base, then adding the details, with Tokiya still in pose.

"Ichinose."

"Is there something?"

"You..."

"Yes?"

"Are...beautiful..."

"Wha-"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I though of something else." Masato says as he tries to quickly cover up his previous statement while painting.

When blue-haired male finally finishes the painting, letting it dry off. He helps with cleaning up the room, along with Tokiya. While Tokiya hands him a paint brush, he turns his head to face Masato to hand him the brush. His wrist gets grabbed, with the traditional japanese male pulling him into a deep kiss, then separating with a blush. He turns away, not facing the darker-haired male. Trying to not face his beautiful blues, as if they were the sea itself. They hadn't noticed, but a certain red-headed male went to pick them up to get them to go the karaoke when he walked in, now standing there. Until the two other males saw him, they avoided each's glaze.

"O-otoya-"

"I-I saw n-nothing! I s-swear!" Otoya says, waving his hands in front of him, trying to cover up the blush. "L-let's go to the karaoke-"

"Y-yeah.." the two males agreed.

On their way to the karaoke, which was minute apart from them, the red-headed male mumbles under his breath.

"I..wish..I..kissed..Tokiya..."

"Huh? Did you say something, Otoya?" Tokiya asks.

"N-no! Nothing, at allllll!"Otoya says.

The three of them walk into the karaoke, with their friends already singing, with red-faces, which was probably from the alcohol.

* * *

"Well, that was good, everyone!" Suzuki says, as she gave a thumbs-up. "Alright! Today is white-day, so let's celebrate in the cafe! Oh, also, Haru and the others took a day off to do some things- If you know what I mean~" She winked.

* * *

They arrived at the cafe, with a sign that said 'Closed~ Today is White Day~ With white spreading out everywhere in our minds!' the males looked at the sign and sighed.

"Alright- I had no plan-"

"What?" the males looked at her.

"W-well..let's talk then!" the female suggested. "Oh- wait I know! Let's play who's the idol!" She then grinned a bit.

The males knew that it wouldn't be something good and they all refused.

"Okay then- What about twister?"

"No."

"Um- Truth or Dare! It has to be truth!"

"Fine."

"Alrighty- Toki-Chan first."

"Truth."

"Okay, have you ever liked someone? If so, who was it?"

"Yes." the male answered.

The other males looked at each other, then looked at the male that was know answering the truth. They waited for an answer.

"It was you, Suzu-Chan-"

"Ahhhhh- Now I remember- You confessed to me, but then I told you that I was a fujoshi and told you that you were better off with a guy- and that I'll probaly end up shipping you with some one- and it turns out, I ddi!"

"Ohh, that day?" Hayato says, nostalgically. "I remember when Toki-Chan came crying."

 _'Eh, Tokiya crying? I'd like to see that-'_

Well, the males continued playing the game, for a few rounds, with useless dares and truths. The day in the cafe ended with Suzuki going to the storage room to take out some doujins to show the males, which were- well mostly R-18 ones that she drew, a few fluff. The males then headed to the recording studio in about 3:00. The males were blushing while doing the voice acting- especially with the one moan Tokiya had to sound out in the scene between him and Hayato. When they finished, they got to the see the voices with the anime, and they watched the first episode of the anime, with the anime graphics being just like in the manga. The effect and animating were also very nice- top notch I guess you could say. What ever that was going to happen was going to happen, with them needing to prepare for next week's episode, also in the voice acting. Not only did they also need to do the acting for the drama and the voice acting for the anime, they had to do voice acting for the manga drama CD.

* * *

Ay- How was it? Please review! This is a bit longer than the usual chapters- But oh well- Also next week I might not be able to update because there's a chance that I'll be going to Las Vegas so- Plus I'll be starting a new harem series, it'll be Harem x Hijikata, it's an AU. I also already have one harem series for Hijikata, go check it out please! You also welcome to check out any of my other fanfics, with s few one-shots. Please review and tell me if I should keep the longer chapters going or not-


	15. Chapter 14

yo

im not dead

it was just a vvvvvvvvv long hiatus

blame tourabu for making me not update so often *cough cough*

also

btw

i would like to let you know that the side story why shizuki made y'know the show, i would like to make a side series on it, if you wouldn't mind bc i want to focus on the actual plot-

school has also started

i think my writing got better

i think

since i was late

i made this ototoki one-shot on AO3 if your interested, minor nsfw

it's called scarlet knight, under the user name InnocentFujoshi

btw

just so you know, i WILL finish this series, and will NOT drop it, i might just take a break once in awhile

i-

your reviews give me life

also yeah, regarding the reviews, i understand that my preview form of writing was p shit

this chapter will start off in a day where there's no filming, apologies

also very very short chapter bc i want to at least upload something, ill try to update as often, i dont have a set schedule since i also have other fics

thank

* * *

It was after a concert, where they sang till their hearts, joy filled the males as they got to make other people happy from their voice. After the concert, they would have a hand shake event. Each male would have their own booth. This was the first time they've had this event, which got the team excited, nervous, worried, and all sorts of emotions. In their room, they changed into different outfits. This outfit was a bit more police-like, which fit them all well, with little adjustments that matched them all. In Tokiya's booth, he met many of the customer's in Shizuki's cafe, and they were all very polite- except, a bit perverted. It seemed as many of Shizuki's customers visited, with mostly all of the members of STARISH. Of course, there were normal fans. At the end of the session, they all somehow had fun, knowing what type of people their music attracted. Since it was a long day, they decided to skip going to work at the cafe just this once.

In the van, the blue haired male was exhausted, but he realized, he still hadn't completely finished up his new home. He sighed into his hands.

"There's too much to do..." He mumbled to himself.

To try and relief himself, he takes out earbuds and plug them into his ear. Taking out his smartphone, he turns on his playlist, listening to a variety of music, classical, rock, anime openings/endings, pop, some even opera. He closes his eyes, resting them. For maybe ten minuets or so, he falls asleep. Drifting off into a land of dreams.

In that dream, it was once again the man who had part of giving him life, the man he hated. The man his mother abused. However, as much of an asshole he was, Tokiya tried to be a child that could someday gain the fatherly love of his father.

"Daddy, daddy! I wanna be an idol when I grow up! Would you come to my concerts?"

"An idol?" The man spit. "You can't make a living out of that, it's impossible!" He says with a drunken face.

"But it's fun to sing-"

"Shut up, do you know how annoyed I am? Look at me, and it's like you've been bugging me for as long as I've lived. If only that stupid woman didn't get pregnant. I have to work, every day and night, for you and the other two! Just to make sure you guys live! Why am I even doing this? What point is there, I should just leave you." He scowled.

His mother stared from the door, done with his father.

"Dear, you should stop. You're going over the line!"

"Hah? What do you know? What could a bitch like you know?" He proceeds by throwing the glass of wine on the floor, pieces of glass shatters.

"Tokiya! Go to your room!" She then kneels down beside the young boy. "I'm going to have a little talk with your father okay?"

He looked at the trouble he believes he's caused. He nods quietly and goes up to his room, where his brother was at.

"Toki-Chan!" Hayato grins at him.

"Onii-Chan..." His lips start to quiver. "I've cause Mommy and Daddy trouble again..." He sobs, using his small hands to wipe his tears.

Hayato stops his grinning for a moment, then he smiles again. "C'mon, there's nothing to worry about, they'll be all fine tomorrow!" He yawns. "I'm getting tired, how about we go to sleep?"

"...Yeah.."

He wakes up. He could hear knocking on his room.

"Tokiya, Hayato, pack your stuff." The words come from the soft voice of his mother.

"Why?"

"Well, we'll be leaving a trip!" She tried to sound as energetic as she can.

"Leaving? To where?" He questions his mother after jumping to reach the door handle.

"Somewhere! Fun! Very fun!" She smiles.

"Fun? Onii-Chan, Onii-Chan! Wake up, wake up!"

"Mm..?"

"We're going somewhere fun! So let's pack up!"

From the words of 'fun', his older brother jumps off his bed, ready to pack up. He picks up every single piece of belong he desires. When done, the three leave the house.  
"Bye, bye Daddy!" The two twins say to their father before leaving for their life without their father.

"Tokiya, Tokiyaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

He opened his eyes, and then closed it, repeating it over and over.

"We're home!" Otoya grins.

"Ah..really? I see... Thank you for waking me up."

"Yeah! No problem!"

His phone rings. He looks at the caller ID, it's his brother.

"Onii-San..?"

"Aw man, I wish the times you said Onii-Chan!" He says with his happy joyous voice. It then stops. "Tokiya, don't let the man in front of the dorms in."

"Who?"

"It's...dad."

"Dad-? Why would he be there?"

"That horrible guy ran out of money and he's trying to get some from you."

"Ah. I see. I'll handle this." He says bravely.

He gets out of the vehicle, with the other members blocking the older male from getting in.

"Ah, Toki- He says he's you dad so we can let him in.." Ren says, chuckling as if it's not true.

"Yes, he is my dad."

"Ah- Tokiya, my son, my great son...I'm back."

"No, you're not, not at all."

"What?"

"Get out."

"W-why would you tell your father to get out?"

"Get out."

* * *

hi kill me

this is so short im sorry

i dunno if ive said this or not, but im planning to draw this series out when i have time

yeah

um

thanks for reading

see you next chapter! :'3c


End file.
